Eventful Happenings
by Skins'Lover-KK
Summary: gen 2 characters-the holidays are coming up and the group decide to go to the Lake district and spend time together but will everything run smoothly or will drama happen? realationshipes will be tested and friendships will be judged. plenty of NAOMILY :D
1. Chapter 1

So i decided to write this after just coming back from a great trip at the Lake district :) hope you like reading this. Please review if you enjoyed reading this and want more chapters hope this is fun to read and i can take constructive criticism i will be very grateful for your time you take if you do review, it will mean ALOT to me! thanks :)

**Chapter 1**

"Question number four" Keith bellowed do**S**wn the microphone spluttering and coughing before gulping down the rest of his beer

The gang had turned up to the weekly pub quiz because they all had nothing better to do and needed a break from course work and colleague.

"Christ its only 7:00pm and your uncles already drunk Cook" Naomi Expressed as she sat down next to Emily giving her a quick peck on the cheeks and placing the round of drinks she had bought for them onto the table spilling a few droplets of beer onto the tray.

"I know he's fucking brilliant" Cook gleamed picking up his drink and holding it into the air

"Here's to the Holidays coming up, plenty of partying to be done" Cook cheered as everyone rose there glasses into the air along with him and the sound of eight different versions of 'cheers' was herd in the pub

"So what is everyone doing in the holidays then?" Questioned Cook excitedly

"Same as you Cook, getting fucked every night by partying and maybe find a few fit guys to fuck" Katie Announced as Cook smirked at her

"Sounds fun…"Effy remarked sarcastically

"Well what the fuck are you doing then hey?" Katie spat back in annoyance

"Dunno, I am not the type to make plans…just go with the flow" Effy replied dryly

"Good luck with that then, no plans no life" Katie stated as the table held in there laughter

"Well as long as I am spending time with you then I'll be happy" Freddie announced to Effy, jugging back a mouthful of beer

"Course babes" She reassured him kissing him on the cheek then turning to look at Katie as she leant back into her boyfriend

"What about you Jaykins" Cook asked gesturing to the timid JJ sat awkwardly between Effy and Katie as they gave each other death glares

"Well I was meant to be working all holiday but my boss has given me and Thomas the time off, I think it's so we can't claim for a break off in summer when everyone else will be" JJ informed the group as Thomas nodded

"Yep that means me and Thommo will be spending loads of time together, its whizzer great isn't it Thommo!" squealed Panda excitedly as she looked up at Thomas for him to assure her with a positive answer

"Yes, of course" Thomas added smiling at her

"And you Blondie?" he said pointing his beer glass at Naomi

Naomi felt Emily squeeze her hand as she looked down at her smiling brown eyed girl

"Me and Emily will be spending a lot of alone time together, you know colleague and that we haven't had much time to just be together" Naomi proudly told the group

"Yuck! Love is so sickening" Katie commented pulling a disgusted face

"How do you know Katiekins, you've never been in _love_ before" Effy harshly indicated as they went back to evil glares at each other

"And I am glad of it" Katie lied, it wasn't true she would do anything to have love like Naomi's and Emily's, talking for hours to each other on the phone, Never being apart, The care they had for each other, When one of them would walk into a room the other one would instantly brighten up and all the special moments they had. Katie wanted all of that, she wanted someone special who cared about her as much as she cared about them but that _someone _was hard to find. All the guys she met just wanted a fuck and nothing more

"I think that's great Naomikins and Emily princess, if I found love I would never let them go" Cook admitted winking at Naomi as she felt chuffed with herself and proud of Cooks comment, it showed he did have feeling some where

"That was a very mature comment Cook" Naomi exclaimed grinning at Cook as he did the same

"So basically were all doing shit all" Freddie declared brutally as the group gave him weird looks and Effy rolled her eyes at him

"What are you trying to get at Fred's" She questioned, understanding that Freddie wanted to add onto his statement

"Well since we will all basically be spending time together we could maybe go somewhere different like a holiday together" Freddie mentioned as the whole table thought about it

"Where did you have in mind like?" Emily responded

"Maybe the lake district" Freddie suggested

Naomi snorted breaking the moment of silence

"All there is there are trees and hills" She exclaimed wiping a tear from her eye when she found the humour of it, as Emily smiled at her adorableness

"No! It's actually really good there. I went with some family we stayed in one of my dad's mates big houses he has up there. It's amazing yeah it has nice walks and shops and trust me the clubs up there are epic!" He explained trying to draw the table's interest to the idea

There were a few moments of silence as everyone went into thought giving each other questionable looks

"Do you know what Fred's…that does sound great?" Cook noted, it was better than spending the holidays alone while everyone else would be wrapped up in love

"Yeah it does" Katie agreed

"I actual liked the idea" Emily expressed

"Good thinking babes" Effy complemented kissing Freddie on the nose as Katie flinched without notice from the group

"That does sound like an intriguing plan" JJ notified

"Well guys then I guess were off to the lakes" Cook yelled happily that he would get to spend time with his friends

While the rest of the group broke out into the conversation about the holiday Panda whispered into Thomas's ear

"Can you afford it?"

"I am not poor Panda, yes I can" Thomas replied defensively even though he didn't mean to

Panda nodded and took that as an answer she knew he wasn't poor but he wasn't the richest he had to pay for his family's food and house and all the things they needed like clothes. She refocused her attention back on the group as they started talking about all the things they could do she was excited it meant she could spend time with Effy; she hadn't been doing a lot of that recently

"I am going for a fag" Naomi grunted and stormed off

Emily didn't know why Naomi was in such a mood but she needed to find out. She got up and excused herself from the table and followed her girlfriend. She felt the cold air against her skin as she forgot to pick up her coat only wearing a strappy top and short skirt.

She looked round the corner and saw the beautiful girl she needed to talk to

She approached Naomi from behind slowly before she spoke

"Naoms…what's wrong?" Emily's voiced sounded worried as she stepped closer to her girlfriend

"Nothings wrong" Naomi spat back as she turned to look at Emily who was much closer then she thought. She threw her fag away as she felt Emily's warm breath hit against her sending chills down her back

"Yeah there is" Emily pushed knowing her girlfriend better than herself. Naomi tried to avoid Emily's eyes as she looked around and concentrated on a poster hanging up on the pub wall

"Hey come on…tell me" Emily pleaded now getting the attention of her blonde and holding her soft hands into hers.

Naomi finally looked, locking eyes with the small red head looking deep into the worried eyes. She knew she couldn't hide anything from her

"It's just…we were meant to be spending time with each other, I was really looking forward to it but now were off with them lot to the middle of nowhere, were Katie will keep pulling faces when I touch you and make jokes along with Cook always trying to get into your pants and the rest of them stopping you and me from being together" Naomi complained backing away and leaning against the wall and throwing her head back not wanting to see Emily's reaction

She didn't want to stop Emily from going to the Lake District and having a good time but she didn't want her friends to be taking Emily away whilst it was meant to be there time

"Naoms don't be silly" Emily started walking over to her and facing her "Just because we go with them doesn't mean we have to spend every second with them we can go off and do our own thing go for nice walks or eat at the restaurants, as well as shopping and spending bed days there in our room we will be sharing because I will make sure we will be….okay?" Emily reassured her girlfriend, linking her hands behind Naomi's neck as the tall blond linked her hands behind Emily's waist

"Oh and there will be lakes there…don't you remember what happened last time we went to a lake together" Emily whispered into Naomi's ear in a husky voice that she love oh so very much. Emily winked as Naomi grinned picturing the time at the lake.

"Your right I was just being a prick, now you put it like that it does sound amazing much better then boring Bristol" Naomi came round to the idea as she kissed her girlfriend slowly before receiving permission of Emily to deepen it with her tongue

"Gross! I don't want to see that!" Katie squealed as she walked out the pub with the rest of their friends

Emily and Naomi pulled away quickly as they both glared at Katie for ruining a perfect moment between them.

Please review if you like this :)

"Now come on let's hit the clubs and have a real PARTY" Cook howled as the group of friends broke out into laughter walking away from the pub closely side by side

Emily smiled when Naomi wrapped her own coat round Emily. She didn't realise she was shivering luckily Naomi did and came to the rescue before reaching out and grabbing Emily's hand and kissing it as they walked off into the night with the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres another chapter :) Thankyou so much for the reviews, really nice of you guys so cheers :D glad people enjoyed it and also amazing to have people adding it to alerts and favourites storys good to know people enjoyed the first chapter and want more :D **

**Special thanks to miss peg for your review, i took your advice and got my friend to read this before publishing it like you said, a fresh pair of eyes, i am not the best at grammer but my friend has really helped me with it and checked it so i hope this is better :) and also no i havnt really thought about getting a Beta before but since u have suggested it i am deffiantly thinking about finding one so thanks :) **

**Lie i say thankyou to all reviewers and keep reviewing if you like it, i hope you do! :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY THIS AND WANT MORE :) THNKSX **

**Lake District Chapter 2**

It was the night before the group were going to The Lake district everything was arranged and ready for them to have an amazing hol7iday. Naomi strolled into her living room, greeting her mum with a tired smile. She slumped down on the couch opposite to Gina.

"Is that you finally done packing now?" Gina asked emphasising the word 'finally' because Naomi had packed many times, but always unpacked because she left something out or, didn't have enough room in her bag to put it in. So she would have to get rid of something else for it to fit in.

"Yes… know thanks to you" Naomi spat out. She didn't mean to be rude to her mother; she was just fed up with all the stress of getting ready for the Lakes. She started off not having a clue what to take; whether to take walking gear for the hiking they would probably do or nice clothes for eating out in or just a pair of grey joggers, converses and a baggy top to chill in.

"Ermm…excuse me but you're always going on about how I treat you like a child instead of an adult, well adults don't get their mums to pack for them" she reminded her daughter, as she laid across the long sofa and focused back to the TV.

"...You always pick the best of times to make a point, don't you mum" Naomi groaned as she threw a cushion at her mum.

Gina skilfully caught the pillow with one hand.

"Adults don't throw things either" Gina noted, placing the cushion next to her and patting it to make it look nice.

"They do when they're angry" Naomi retaliated.

There were a few moments of silence as they both lay relaxed on each sofa, the sound of the TV taking over all other sounds in the room.

"So you excited for the holiday?" Gina asked while the adverts came on the TV

"Yeah I actually am. I mean I was gutted when Emily agreed that we both would go with everyone, because I just wanted to spend the holiday with just her and me... But then Emily persuaded how great it could be and said how we could go off and do our own thing, which sounded good I decided she was right and ended up wanting to go" Naomi admitted.

"Well that's good, I am really surprised Emily was able to persuade you into it; you're normally a stubborn cow" Gina giggled

"Mum!" Naomi shrieked in disbelief

"Don't worry you don't get it of me" Gina added winking at the younger blonde

"Sure" Naomi replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is it's great that you're letting someone in, you know caring about someone else's feelings. It's clear you didn't want to disappoint Emily by saying no" She explained.

Naomi thought about what her mother had just said, and she was right she couldn't face saying no to Emily, who got excited at just the mention of going on a holiday with her friends. So that was one of the reasons Naomi had agreed on going.

"Mum, it annoys me how you're always right" Naomi joked

"Well once you reach my age you start to gain a bit of wisdom" Gina announced smiling at her only child, who she was very proud of for how far she had come from the closed person she used to be.

Naomi smiled at her mum. She didn't like to admit it but she really did appreciate how amazing her mum was and how understanding she could be. She loved Gina a lot and never really meant the things she said when she would complain about her, like how her mum was always nosey but really she knew Gina just wanted to help her and support her to.

Naomi wanted to keep this, the close bond they had were she could tell her everything and her mum wouldn't judge her. If Naomi made a mistake she knew her mother's love for her was unconditional unlike Jenna's for Emily. It was more like Emily had to earn the love, that's why Naomi wouldn't talk about her special bond with her mother because she didn't want to upset Emily.

Naomi suddenly remembered she had a phone call to make.

"Well I am going to call Emily before I go to bed, early start tomorrow so I need my sleep!" Naomi declared getting up and walking to the living room door

"Okay love, night sleep tight I'll probably be up in the morning to say goodbye to you" Gina replied

"Thanks mum…" Naomi whispered "love you" she quickly added

Gina had a smug smile on her face as she got up

"That Emily of yours is sure amazing, she's got you to say mushy stuff to me" Gina smirked knowing her daughter would get embarrassed by what she had just said. Naomi blushed but it was unnoticed as her mum embraced her into a loving hug. Months ago Naomi would have probably pushed her mum away but instead she hugged her back loving the attention secretly.

Gina pulled away at the same time as Naomi. As they faced each other all Gina could think of was how proud of her she was.

"I hope you realise how proud I am of you" Gina expressed sighing at how happy they both were.

She had met the perfect guy, Kieran who was now currently snoring upstairs in their bedroom, and Naomi was in love with a lovely girl.

Gina liked Emily a lot they became close after the first chat they had in the morning, when Naomi abandoned Emily in her room. Gina had her suspicions something was going on especially when Naomi came and talked to her about having feelings for someone.

"Yeah mum I know" Naomi gleamed "And I are proud of you to" she added winking at her mother.

"Good" Gina smiled "I love you too"

The with that Gina kissed the top of Naomi's head and flopped back onto the sofa as her TV programme came back on after the long adverts.

Naomi grinned before leaving to escape to her room, where she could take her call in privacy.

The phone only rang twice before Emily picked up.

"Hey you" Emily greeted adorably

"Hey, how you doing?" Naomi replied, relieved to hear her girlfriends voice.

"Oh just fine, you know Katie the queen bitch, shouting around the house because she can't find her make-up bag it's so fun to watch!" Emily informed her.

Naomi laughed imagining a deprived Katie, due to the fact she couldn't stack on the foundation

"Where have you put it Ems?" Naomi all knowingly asked

"I don't know what you're talking about" Emily acted innocent but Naomi saw right through her

"I know you have hid the make-up bag" Naomi knew her girlfriend to well

"Okay I just thought that maybe since we're only going to the Lakes she wouldn't need to pile o the make-up" Emily admitted sweetly

"You would have to take Katie to a make-up rehab to stop her from wearing it. She's a slag, make-up to her is like heroine to an addict" Naomi explained jokingly as they both burst into laughter.

"You stupid Lezza, hiding my make-up I am going to kill you!" Katie's voice was heard down the phone. Naomi presumed she had just come in to the room after having a rage parade around the house.

"Tell your sister if she lays one finger on you she will have to deal with me" Naomi instructed, Emily found Naomi's protectiveness cute.

"Yeah well what you gonna do Campbell, hit me with your strap-on!" Katie scoffed loud enough for Naomi to hear it

"Sorry can't, I left it in your bed when Emily and I were fucking in it" Naomi teased

"You're disgusting!" Katie screeched

Naomi and Emily burst out laughing as the sound of Katie slamming the door was heard.

"You're so mean!" Emily mocked

"Hey she wanted to know" Naomi justified.

There was a few seconds of silence as they both smiled down the phone.

"Hey I never asked if you were okay?" Emily worried

"I am great, now I am talking to you" Naomi replied

"You think flattery will get me in your bed Campbell!" Emily giggled

"I was hoping it would..." Naomi admitted, she knew Emily was smiling

"Right, well sadly I have to go sort out my disturbed sister thanks to you" Emily said, pretending to be in a mood.

"Katie loves the image I gave her really." Naomi assured her smugly

"Yeah, well I don't want Katie to be having images like that" Emily complained

"Okay you should go sort her out. I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late!" Naomi mentioned. She knew Emily was never late for anything but liked to wind her up.

"Good one babe…I love you" Emily said

"Love you to gorgeous" Naomi replied before hanging up and throwing her phone onto her bed. She got changed for bed then drifted slowly off after thinking about all the fun things Emily and her would get up to in the Lake District.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY THIS AND WANT MORE :) THNKSX **


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY THIS AND WANT MORE :) THNKSX **

chapter 3

Emily, Katie, Cook and JJ arrived at Naomi's for 9:00AM. They were all travelling in Kieran's car which Naomi would be driving. Thomas, panda and Freddie were all going in a car which Effy would be driving. They decided to take two cars, after Katie talked about how much luggage she was taking and, how much booze Cook would be taking.

Naomi wasn't ready and was rushing round the house panicking that she hadn't packed everything.

"Mum have you seen my…" Naomi was interrupted when her mum handed Naomi her sun glasses

"Thanks" Naomi blushed as Gina smiled.

"Stop worrying I am sure you have everything you need, just go have a great time!" Gina reassured

"I will mum" Naomi replied, calming down from her freak out

"Just be careful on the road, it's a long journey stop if you get tired" Gina insisted

"Don't worry mum, I won't crash the car!" Naomi assured her mother

"I don't care if you crash that shit Kieran calls a car! I just don't want you to be in hospital for the holidays" Gina informed her

"Excuse me but that shit is my vehicle, and I take offence to that! My car is my pride and joy!" Kieran joked as Naomi and Gina burst out laughing.

"I'll take good care of it" Naomi noted placing a hand on Kieran's shoulder for extra effect.

"Just have an amazing time, if I still had my youth I would be tagging along with you, but I don't want to cramp your style as you kids say" Kieran expressed.

They all chuckled as Naomi appreciated the moment. She was glad her mum had found a nice guy like Kieran, even though he did kiss Naomi, which she would try to forget he was still a great guy, and made her mum really happy so that's all that mattered.

"Thanks guys and I will!" Naomi said before hugging both of them and leaving to her room after informing them both that she wanted to change her trousers into some joggers instead of her skinny jeans.

Somebody knocked at the door and Naomi rushed to the door…still not ready. She opened it to find a stunning red head in front of her.

"So why am I so lucky to have such a Beautiful girl at my door" Naomi flirted

"That would have been really smooth Naoms except, you're wearing no trousers" Emily burst into fits of laughter as shock hit Naomi in the face. Naomi quickly looked down realising herself she was only wearing a pair of girl boxers on her bottom half.

"Shit!" Naomi cursed as she took of upstairs to her room, to put on some trousers this time.

Emily giggled as she strolled into the hallway looking at the photos on the wall. One was of her, Naomi and Gina it was when they spent the day together shopping. Naomi looked fed up in it but Gina had the biggest grin on her face, so did Emily. She classed Gina as family because they were so close she loved and cared about her and knew that so did Naomi; she just didn't like to show it.

"Where is that bloody girlfriend of yours?" Katie scolded loudly, declaring she was entering the room. Emily giggled thinking about where Naomi was and why.

"Yeah where is she we need to put the booze in her car!" Cook alerted everyone standing in the hallway as he walked in with two crates off beer and a small bag around his shoulder.

"Christ Cook! You haven't brought a lot of clothes" Emily said surprised at the size of Cooks bag

"All you need is spliff and some clean pants babes!" Cook informed and winked at Emily as she rolled his eyes at him.

"But I of course have packed more for the holiday with walking gear and other appropriate clothing" JJ announced as he appeared behind Cook.

"Well done JJ, your medals in the post" Cook replied sarcastically as the girls giggled.

Before JJ could respond Naomi came down the stairs with her bag.

"You guys ready then?" she asked finally reaching the bottom of the stairway.

Everyone replied with a yes as they all went outside to pack the car.

It only took 15 minutes to squeeze the luggage into the back of the car by which time Effy rolled up in her pimped out vehicle with her passengers inside.

Freddie, Panda and Thomas got out and walked up the drive to the rest of the group.

"Everyone excited then?" Freddie asked as he rubbed his hands together, everyone nodded happily.

"This is going to be amazing!" Cook roared as if all his excitement had just exploded out of him. Everyone cheered at Cooks enthusiasm.

"What's up with your girlfriend Fredster?" Naomi mentioned gesturing to Effy as she stood by her car puffing out clouds outs smoke.

"Nothing she's fine…just wants to get on the road that's all" Freddie reassured everyone

"Well let's getting going, come on then" Katie encouraged everyone as they all went to the car they would be travelling in.

"Guys look!" Cook exclaimed as everyone looked at were Cook was standing.

They all burst out laughing as they saw what Cook had done, he had attached as banner to the back of the car saying 'The Cookie mobile!"

"Nice Cook" Naomi said through laughter

"Knew you would like it Blondie" Cook responded winking at Naomi

All the people who were going in Naomi's car gathered round the vehicle as Effy pulled up next to it in her car.

Katie walked round to the front passenger's seat waiting for Naomi to unlock the doors.

"Katie you know the rules" Naomi reminded her

"What's 'the rules'?" Effy questioned, shouting it out her car window looking up at Naomi

"When I am driving Emily has to be in the passenger seat" Naomi explained to everyone.

"Awww that's well sweet!" Panda blurted out the window at the back of Effy's car as she sat comfortably next to Thomas.

Naomi felt chuffed with herself as Katie huffed, but then stormed to the back seats as Emily sat in the passenger seat. Effy smirked as she saw an un-happy Katie sat between Cook and JJ in the back.

Naomi got into the driver's seat and lent in to kiss Emily.

Katie coughed obnoxiously as Emily and Naomi rolled their eyes at her.

"I was rather enjoying that" Cook commented as he grinned in the mirror so Naomi could see him. Naomi just smirked before setting off behind Effy to the Lake District

Cook stuck his head out the window and yelled

"Lakes here we come!"

Everyone laughed along. Freddie and Thomas from the car in front stuck their arms out the window and started cheering as they heard cook

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY THIS AND WANT MORE :) THNKSX **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is another chapter :D this is a bit of drama so I hope you like it, I want to know if you do so pleas just click the review button and tell me what you think :D . ENJOY **

The group had been on the road for about 4 hours, with a few stops at service stations for a break. Effy drove in front leading the way as Naomi followed closely behind in her car. They began to drive down a lane, with trees surrounding them as they drove further down it.

Naomi was exhausted and dreaded the thought of having many more hours to drive. JJ and Cook were singing along to the radio, as a fed up Katie Fitch sat between them. Emily had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, blissfully dreaming. Naomi kept glancing at Emily to check on her adorable sleeping Beauty.

"Yes! This is my favourite song!" Cook yelled with joy.

"Every song that has been on has been your favourite song!" Katie complained sick of hearing the annoying drone that came out of his and JJ's mouth that Cook called singing.

"You love our singing really" Cook teased as he grinned at her receiving a frown back.

"The only thing I would love is if you two would shut the fuck up!" Katie bluntly replied crossing her arms in frustration.

"My mum said I had a lovely singing voice, thank you very much" JJ testified

Cook let out howl of laughter

"She must be fucking tone deaf!" Katie grunted under her breath.

"Nice one JJ" Cook said after gaining his breath back from all the laughter. He got JJ into a headlock, rubbing his fist against JJ's small curls of hair.

Naomi just smirked as she watched over her friends in the car mirror distracting her from the road.

Emily woke up to see Naomi not concentrating on driving and heard Cook cheering in the back seats.

A deer jumped out of the bushes and on to the road in front of them.

"Naomi!" Emily screeched pointing towards the road. Naomi focused quickly back onto the road swerving her wheel to avoid hitting the animal.

The car made an ear popping squeal as they skidded to the left missing the vulnerable creature by inches. There was a sudden jolt as everyone flew forward as Naomi hit the brakes of the car.

"Fuck... Is everyone alright?" Naomi asked as she looked round at everyone but paying extra attention to her girlfriend next to her.

Three different voices were heard from the back of the car all saying yes.

Emily slowly nodded her mouth open slightly in shock. Cook jumped out the car and walked over to the front of it. Everyone watched as he bent down disappearing behind the car bonnet.

"It's not looking good guys" Cook informed them as he stood back up shaking his head. Naomi wanted to check for herself just to see if this was not another one of Cooks messed up jokes.

Then the group of friends still sat in the car, began clambering out to follow Naomi. As they all looked down at what Cook had been looking at. The wheel had run over a rock and burst.

"Shit guys what are we going to do?" JJ panicked

"Don't worry Effy said she had a spare tire in her car" Cook reassured JJ by resting his hands on both JJ's shoulders

"Yeah but where are they?" Emily queried looking around them. Effy's car was nowhere to be seen

"Surely they saw all that, they were only 10 metres in front of us" Katie insisted

"But they would of stopped if they saw it" Naomi pointed out as she bent down to have a better look at the wheel with Cook.

"Shit!" Emily cursed as she walked around with her phone in the air.

"I can't find any signal, what about you guys" Emily questioned starting to really worry. Everyone flipped out there mobiles to check if they had any bars for signal, no one did.

"Well were pretty much screwed then aren't we" Katie puffed as she sat down on a log at the side of the road.

"Hey, you gotta all come see this!" JJ shouted from where he was standing. Everyone rushed over to the boot of the car to see what JJ was talking about.

Dripping from the closed car boot door was the beer; it had already left a massive puddle beneath it.

"Shit no...Please no" Naomi muttered to herself. She knew what had happened, the beer bottles must have all smashed in their crates when there was sudden stop of the car. And now they were leaking in the boot of Kieran's car!

Cook slowly reached hold of the handle to open the boot

"You ready" He said preparing everyone

He then pressed in on the handle and lifted the boot open. A couple of beer bottles fell out and cracked against the road spraying them as they all jumped back.

"Fuck…that went in my eye" Cook moaned whipping his eyes.

There was a thick smell of alcohol in the air as the scent began to roam around them, over powering the fresh air of nature.

They all looked up staring into the disastrous scene of the broken beer bottles and soaked boot carpet. The luggage sat in the sea of beer absorbing the liquid up making the colour of the suitcases darker then the colour of them when they had put them in the boot.

"Cook you absolute dick what were you thinking? Bringing all that beer" Katie screamed as she stomped over and pulled out her suitcase.

"Katie don't! " Emily and Naomi screamed but it was too late as Katie pulled out her bag another load of beer bottles came crashing out along with it.

"Arrrgh! This is so fucked up" Katie Declared as the rest of them held back their laughter

"It's fine, we will sort it out" Cook assured her confidently, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her shoulder.

"How Cook; how the fuck we gonna do that, hey?" Katie spat back annoyed with her wet through clothes and items.

"...Right its clear the other guys haven't noticed were gone, we can't call them but we can't just stay here" Cook informed everyone

"Well what we going to do then?" Emily asked curiously to see if Cook had a plan.

Cook looked around him into a few trees behind him and pointed to where he was looking.

"I bet you that those trees lead to the next road, a couple of us will cut through them and hopefully catch up to Effy's car" Cook explained looking back to everyone to see their reactions

"Sounds like a good idea" Naomi commented nodding to show that she was serious.

"Well who's gonna go catch them up then?" Emily questioned looking at the different faces to see if anyone would volunteer

"JJ you mate?" Cook suggested

"There could be anything in those woods" JJ quivered trying to not receive any eye contact off anybody.

"Man up JJ!" Cook remarked showing everyone his arm muscles that he liked to call 'His Guns'

"Oh JJ it's just a bunch of fucking trees, come on you we'll go" Katie announced dragging Cook off into the trees by his shirt.

**dub dun dun... :P so Katie and Cook are walking through the scary forest, tell me if you like this and what you think please review it really des make my day :) and i am gratefull for all the people who add this stroy to thier alerts and favourites :) xxx do you guys want more? review and tell me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**cheers for all the reviews and people adding my story to there favourite and alerts :) **

**So i hope you have enjoyed reading the last chapters and heres another one. It would be great if you could review and tell me if you like it, what you think about it and anything you want t to say about it :) Thanks xxx**

**Chapter 5**

Effy turned up the volume to block out the noise of Thomas and Panda's snogging session. Freddie began to drum on the area in front of him along with the drumming solo on the radio. Effy had a genuine smile on her face as she glimpsed over at him, he was proper getting into it; head banging along with the beat.

As the song finished Freddie laid back into his chair next to Effy and stared out the window to his left watching the many trees pass by him. He was over joyed when everyone liked his idea of going on a holiday together, the crew of friends hadn't really spent much time together as a big group; not as much as they used to anyway. So when everyone agreed to going to the Lakes it meant they could be with each other and wouldn't have to worry about coursework or assessments that had to be in, Freddie liked to think that it was an escape away from Bristol and just knew his friends would love the place.

"So babes, is the place we staying nice?" Effy asked, she wasn't too bothered about the accommodation but loved to hear Freddie talk about how amazing everything was at the Lake District. His eyes would light up as he chatted away; Effy liked it.

"Well it's amazing!" He gleamed drawing his attention to the stunning brunette driving "The house is massive, room for all of us and even has a hot tub in the garden!" Freddie exclaimed

"Sounds decent" Effy admitted

"Yeah it is, and not too far away from the clubs and town either" He informed her

"That's good" Effy tried to sound interested but just wanted for him to talk away so that she wouldn't have to reply

And right on cue Freddie started to reminiscence all his trips at the Lakes with his family and friends as Effy drove along the winding roads.

In the back sat close together were Thomas and Panda as they sucked each other's faces

"Thommo" Panda whispered as she took in a breath of air

"Yes Panda?" Thomas asked as he attacked her neck with kisses

"I keep thinking about something, something I said to you and I think you might have taken it the wrong way" Panda claimed as Thomas backed away from her neck to look at Panda in the face. He felt suddenly worried as his girlfriend wouldn't give him eye contact, instead she looked everywhere except at him.

"What is it Panda?" Thomas said gently as he tenderly lifted up Panda's chin so she would look at him

She blushed a shade of pink as if embarrassed to say it

"Well it's just a couple of weeks ago when we were in that pub I said can you afford this trip and you replied that you weren't poor…" Panda began not finishing off her sentence, too scared to see Thomas's reaction

"Go on" Thomas tempted for Panda to finish what she started

"Well I didn't mean it in that way, I know you're not poor it's just you've got responsibilities and..." Panda rambled on quickly letting it all out.

Thomas bowed his head in laughter

"Have you been getting upset about it, it's nothing Panda I know you didn't mean it like that and even if you did it wouldn't of hurt me because I may not be the richest of people but I am still a very happy person…because I have you" Thomas claimed, kissing Panda gently on her cherry red lips, as he tasted the bubble gum lip gloss she wore.

"I do love you Thommo" Panda stated

"I love you to Panda…forever" Thomas replied sweetly feeling chuffed with himself for cheering up his girl

"Guys don't want to ruin a perfect moment, but where the fuck is Naomi's car?" Freddie mentioned as they all looked through the back window where there was no sight of the car that had been traveling behind them all this time.

"Panda you were meant to be watching out to check they were behind us and hadn't got lost!" scolded Effy as Panda lowered her head in shame

"Sorry got lost in the moment" Panda blushed

"Well where the fuck have they gone?" Effy asked not specifically asking a certain person because she knew no one had the answer

"They'll be alright they got Cook!" Freddie objected as he turned his head back to the road in front of him and Effy finished looking through the mirror and concentrated back to the road.


	6. Chapter 6

**thankyou for your reviews :) okay chapter 6 now hope you enjoy it, please review if you did :) xxx**

Chapter 6

"God it sticks of fucking trees!" Katie stormed as she pushed a branch out of her way

"I wonder why Katiekins" Cook mocked as they walked through the woods towards the far away opening of the road ahead of them

Katie smirked and playfully slapped cook on the arm as they walked side by side

"Fuck off" she retaliated as Cook grinned

"I can if you really want me to" Cook joked as he pretended to walk the other way, away from Katie

"Would you really leave a beautiful, venerable girl in the woods alone?" Katie confronted Cook as she stood with her hands on her hips

"There's a beautiful girl roaming around here, where?" Cook sneered as Katie's mouth opened in shock. How could a player like Cook think Katie Fitch was not bang tidy? Katie thought to herself.

She knew she was a slut with the amount of people who told her she felt she could deal with it better if she just admitted it. It's not her fault that the only guys that she could find just wanted a fuck and nothing more. Maybe if she got to know the guy for their personality instead of just looks she might have better luck with finding '_love'_

She was broken away from her thoughts as Cook began to speak

"What you thinking about?" Cook said sounding generally interested

Katie didn't know what to say, should she tell him what she was truly thinking about? Or just make something up. Would Cook understand at the end of the day he was just as fucked up as she was?

"Promise you won't laugh?" Katie smiled slyly as Cook nodded

"How fucked up Love is" She announced to him sighing

"Tell me about it princess" Cook agreed as he stuck his hands in his pockets. He didn't really like the topic of love but felt comfortable to talk about it with Katie.

"I mean what is it really? Just fucks with your head" Katie whispered

"It's where you really give a fuck about someone" Cook expressed in his own words

"Well expert…have you ever been in love?" Katie giggled

"Yeah…it hurts especially when you see them with your best friend" Cook replied turning the conversation suddenly serious.

Katie knew straight away that he was on about Effy about how he had to sit and watch Effy choose Freddie over him. Making Cook seem never good enough that's why Katie really felt for Cook, she could relate.

Katie didn't reply, there wasn't a need to speak for the few minutes of silence as they strolled through the trees

"Have you been in love?" Cook asked personally

"Nope" Katie replied sadness in her voice as Cook noticed it

"Don't worry he's out there" Cook reassured her

"Who?" Katie responded slightly confused

"Your true love" Cook answered in a childish voice as they both giggled, stopping to get their breath back for a moment

"Any guy would be lucky to have such an amazing, stunning girl like you Katie" Cook admitted as he looked up into the trees. Katie smiled feeling her face go hot and red; it wasn't everyday someone commented on not just her looks but her personality to.

"You're not too shabby yourself Cook" Katie commented as she set off walking again

Cook stood there for a few seconds taking in his surroundings, the feel of warmth as the sun hit him through the gaps in the leaves, The smell of nature and innocence all around him and the sound of tweeting birds; It was like one of those perfect scenes from a movie

"Come on!" Katie called back to Cook as he galloped off to catch up with her

"Do you know when life gives you shit, you just tell it to fuck off" Cook babbled as Katie gave him a weird look but then a smile to show him she understood

"Okay Cook…tell life to fuck off!" Katie cheered gesturing her hands into the air

"Life…GET FUCKED" Cook yelled at the top of his voice as the birds in the trees close by flew off into the air. They both burst into fits of laughter as Cook pointed towards Katie

"Your turn" he said with a cheeky wink

"Life you have nothing on me so you can FUCK RIGHT OFF!" she screamed as they began tears of laughter. They stared at each other grabbing back their breath as the sound of nature was all around them.

"You're not a dick head that everyone thinks you are" Katie stated as Cook shook his head

"Bullshit" He objected with another infamous Cook wink "And you're not the bitch that everyone thinks you are" Cook added smoothly

"Up yours" Katie glared at him but then softened her face into a smile

"Let's just not tell anyone that we know the real side of each other and that'll keep are reputations up" Cook suggested jokingly

"You're not as dumb as everyone thinks" Katie replied nodding her head at Cooks agreement as he grinned.

"Look" Cook pointed at the road through the opening of trees. Katie looked up and saw Effy's car driving past.

"Let's go!" Cook ordered reaching his hand out for Katie to take, at which she did. They ran the rest of the way to the road chuckling all the way and giving each other quick glances of smirks.

They reached the road on time for Effy's car to spot them as they ran out the bushes like the deer had done earlier. They stopped shattered with all the running they had done as Effy got out the car

"We thought we had lost you…looks like you were having a good time without us though" Effy shouted raising an eyebrow

"Everyone has a good time with the Cookie monster!" Cook declared as Katie and Cook walked towards Effy's car

"Now come on, Naomi popped a tyre back on that road and needs all of our help" Katie informed everyone in Effy's car before getting in, Cook squeezing in tightly next to her.

Panda and Thomas moved up for them. Katie had the room to move along more but instead she sat comfortably with her side pressed warmly against Cook and her thigh touching his, their clothes stopping from skin to skin friction as Effy set of driving back to where JJ, Emily and Naomi were stranded.

**Please review if you enjoyed it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Can you fix it?" Emily asked looking at a crouched down Naomi.

"Only if I get that spare wheel out of Effy's car" Naomi informed her girlfriend, poking at the burst tyre

"So basically in Katie's words were screwed!" Emily sighed as Naomi got up.

"No it'll be fine Ems, They will come back for us when they realise were gone…hopefully" Naomi reassured the little red head, wrapping her up in her own arms and resting her chin on Emily's head.

Emily returned the embrace by linking her arms around Naomi's waist and snuggled her face into the blonde girls shoulder. Emily felt a tender hand stroking her hair; it helped a lot and started to calm down her nerves.

Emily didn't want everyone to split up like they did; she was scared, she just didn't know why. She didn't disagree with Cooks plan of catching up with the other car because she didn't want to look like a chicken in front of her friends like JJ did.

Maybe it was the fact that Cook, a tough nut had walked off, so if like JJ said if something was out there, there would have no one to protect them. No that wasn't the reason she felt fear because Naomi would always make her feel safe. Then it hit her, the reason she was scared was because they nearly killed an Innocent animal and they nearly crashed, she was just in shock.

Naomi felt bad, she had nearly hit a deer because she was being such a fuckwit and wasn't concentrating on the road. As well as terrifying her girlfriend with her lousy driving skills and nearly crashing; she felt shit about the whole incident.

Great start Naomi she thought to herself as she took in a long smell of Emily's hair, calming her from getting too frustrated.

"I am sorry" Naomi whispered into Emily's hair before kissing the top of her head

"It's not your fault, Cook was distracting you and you've been driving for fucking hours maybe you should take a break and switch with someone" Emily suggested

"You're scared of me driving aren't you?" Naomi muttered as she looked at Emily's face, she knew Emily wouldn't tell the truth but her eyes would.

"No!" Emily insisted

Naomi nodded as she took a hold of Emily's hands in her own

"You okay?" Naomi asked for the hundredth time since the accident

"Yes I am fine…I swear just stop worrying" Emily begged

"You're my girlfriend I have to worry" Naomi explained. Emily smiled before surprising Naomi's lips with a passionate kiss that said I care about you to.

"Well…well what do we have here?" Effy chuckled at the sight of Naomi and Emily kissing as she pulled up next to them; they were always wrapped up in each other, Effy could relate to the feeling when she was alone with Freddie.

"About time you arrived!" Naomi joked pretending to be in a mood as she stood with one arm still tightly around Emily; as if, if she let go she would lose her.

"Least we came to your rescue" Freddie justified as he got out looking at the burst wheel

"Only because we told you to, if we hadn't found you, you probably would of just kept driving!" Katie accused also getting out the car along with Cook, Thomas and Panda.

"Probably" Effy replied dryly still sitting in the car

"Where's JJ?" Freddie asked but then noticed JJ sitting in the back of the car.

Cook tapped on the car window to get JJ's attention. JJ rolled down the window and everyone gathered round it

"JJ mate, you okay?" Cook asked, resting one hand on the top of the car as he leaned in slightly to check if JJ was alright

"Yes I am fine" JJ huffed

Cook stepped back and JJ rolled the window back up. Cook shrugged at everyone as they looked at him expecting him to know what was up with JJ. Emily and Naomi both had a smirk on their faces as they tried to hide their giggles, this went noticed by Katie.

"What the hell happened?" Katie blurted waiting for them to answer but instead they both just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The whole group now stood looking at the two girls as they tried to get there breathe back. Effy had noticed the sudden huddle of her friends as she walked over to see what was going on.

"JJ was really desperate and needed to go to the toilet so we told him to go into the bushes and do his business which he did but…" Emily started but then went back to fits of giggles as she thought about what had happened with JJ.

The group then looked at Naomi to tell them the rest of the story.

"Well…he went off into the trees and me and Emily just started to unpack the soaked luggage out of the car, then next thing we heard JJ screaming and shouting so we looked over to where he was and a bunch of wasps were surrounding him and he was running around with his trousers round his ankles as he was trying to pull them up" Naomi explained grinning at the image of a panicking half naked JJ running around.

"He was alright the wasps flew away when he started wafting them away with his jumper" Emily reassured everyone in case they started jumping to conclusions.

"What so he stepped on a wasp hive?" Thomas asked trying to understand why the girls found it so funny

"No…" Both the girls said in sync with each other. Emily and Naomi grinned at each other before turning back the group

"He pissed on a wasps hive!" Emily shouted out in hysterics as she found it even funnier to say it then to think it.

An explosion of laughter suddenly burst out of everyone as they found the whole thing very entertaining.

"You're kidding right?" Effy pawed as she regained herself from the state of joy she was in

"No joke, that's why he was running around with no trousers on" Naomi claimed as the friends all stood next to one another, chuckling to themselves.

"Did you see anything…you know like his privates?" Katie asked awkwardly

"No, thankfully he had pulled his boxers up before he came out of the bushes" Emily told everyone

"Not that she hasn't seen it all before" Katie whispered to Cook as he set of laughing again in amusement. Katie was talking about when Emily slept with JJ, which she couldn't believe Emily did because JJ was just a weirdo! Even if JJ wanted to feel normal it still wasn't a good enough excuse.

"That's brilliant!" Cook exclaimed as he wiped the tears of joy with his grubby shirt sleeve.

JJ got out the car to see what everyone was finding so humorous. He smiled at everyone as he stood with his friends. Cook suddenly pulled JJ into a headlock

"Quick there's a wasp JJ" Cook mocked as everyone smirked.

JJ pushed cook away and looked up at Emily and Naomi

"You told them?" JJ muttered in shame as his face went bright red. He felt his cheeks heating up as the embarrassment enraged inside him

"They wanted to know" Naomi explained as JJ stormed off. Naomi felt suddenly guilty as she looked down at her shoes not wanting to make awkward eye contact with anyone.

"Nice one Cook" Effy stated bluntly as she whipped out a cigarette and lit it up, she noticed Naomi looking nervous so she handed her fag to her which she took gratefully, and thanked Effy for it before taking a long smoke and puffing out as if she was blowing out her worries of upsetting JJ.

"It wasn't Cooks fault" Katie disagreed

"I'll go talk to him" Cook sighed

Freddie grabbed Cooks shoulder

"No I will" Freddie insisted as he went off after JJ.

"We should fix the wheel" Thomas suggested as everyone agreed.

Freddie caught up with JJ which was hard since JJ was like a steam engine going 50mph.

"JJ, come on man we were only messing" Freddie moaned as JJ stopped to look as him

"Yeah but It always happens to me, the joke is always on me!" JJ announced

"We weren't laughing at you mate, it was just funny what happened" Freddie explained as JJ strutted of again

"JJ where you going? Were in the middle of nowhere" Freddie shouted throwing his hands in the air to gesture the uncivilised area.

"I am going home" JJ yelled as he got further and further away from Freddie

"Oh right, good luck walking the eight hour journey" Freddie threw back.

JJ stopped and took a breath of air in and out to calm himself down; he then counted to ten and turned around to walk back to Freddie

"You're all dicks" JJ informed Freddie as he pushed past him and towards the cars

"I know" Freddie chuckled. He knew JJ would get over this. JJ would just get frustrated which led to him getting locked on so Freddie learnt the best way to deal with him was to stay calm and relaxed.

When JJ and Freddie got back to the rest of their friends they were already changing the tyre. The crew of friends all smiled at JJ as he approached them

"JJ were sorry!" Naomi said, talking for the whole group

"Its fine" JJ said suddenly a bit more cheerful from the talk with Freddie when they were walking back to them. "It is actually pretty hilarious what happened now I think about it" JJ admitted as everyone grinned back at him as he did the same.

The group spent the next hour attempting to repair the tyre as no one really had a clue what to do, but with The boys strength and Naomi's bossiness of telling everyone what to do, along with JJs knowledge they got the job done. The girls decided they didn't want to deal with the tyre so resorted to sorting out the drenched boot of Naomi's car.

Naomi sneaked up behind Emily and tapped her on the shoulder, Emily turned around receiving a spray of beer in her face, and she shielded her eyes with her hands. She opened her eyes again once she thought it was clear to and saw her beautiful blonde before her.

"Bitch!" Emily squealed "You are so dead!" Emily declared before grabbing a beer can from Effy's boot; maybe if Cook bought cans instead of bottles Naomi wouldn't have a soaked boot.

They playfully chased each other as the rest of their friends joined in attacking each other with fizzed up cans and spraying each other with them before running out and resorting to the boys picking up the girls on their shoulders, except JJ who sat on top of Naomi's car recruiting there to keep safe from the beer fight. Cook had Emily and Naomi trapped in his grip as they dangled over both his shoulders

"Put us down!" Emily and Naomi screeched

"Everyone one loves a bit of the cookie monsters, even you muffin munchers!" Cook yelled before spinning the girls around playfully.

Freddie picked up Effy like a princess as she laughed out in joy. Panda and Katie squealed out as Thomas tackled them both and threw them over his shoulder like Cook was doing.

JJ watched his mental friends smiling happily; he truly did love them all.

Cook wasn't too disappointed that they had no beer left to drink because they had just had an amazing time drenching each other and those were the kind of moments he came on holiday for, when everyone was enjoying themselves.

They finally were sorted to set off again down the lane. This time Panda watched the car behind more closely not wanting to lose them again as they all happily began their journey again, all still having the momentum from the events before.

**review and tell me what you think :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**so they finaly reach the lake district :) thankyou so much for the reviews please leave more and tell me what you think about this chapter, if you enjoyed it or anything you have to say about it :) cheers! xxx**

Chapter 8

The group finally arrived at the Lake District late afternoon. Freddie navigated Effy to the house as Naomi followed them. They finally pulled up to the big house, as everyone poured out of the two cars; Naomi grabbed hers and Emily's luggage out of the car and took it into the big house, Followed by JJ doing the same with his luggage. Cook got out of the car and cheered at everyone as they all smiled at his enthusiasm before taking their suit cases into the house. Everyone except Katie and Cook had unpacked so they still had their bags to get; Naomi chucked the car keys at Cook frustrated at having to wait for him

"Here lock up when you've done" She groaned before walking into the big house and into the living room to sit with the rest of the group.

Katie reached for her bag but at the same time so did Cook, ending up with Katie's hand grabbing hold of Cooks hand by mistake, Katie blushed and pulled her hand back quickly.

"Shit sorry" She whispered, slightly embarrassed of her own actions.

Cook just smiled, it wasn't like he's normal happy-go-lucky grin it was more of a timid, shy smile. Cook hauled Katie's heavy bag out of the car as she smiled at him gratefully.

"Christ Katiekins what have you got in there?" Cook joked as he pretended to stretch as if he had pulled a muscle to emphasize how heavy her bag was.

"Shut up" Katie giggled, slapping him playfully on the arm "Just because were in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean I can't look good" Katie insisted as she pulled up the handle of her bag

"You always do look good" Cook commented hoping Katie didn't hear him; luckily she had already strolled up the drive to the door of the house.

"Are you coming?" Katie questioned looking back at Cook as he pulled out his miniscule bag and hung it round his shoulder shutting the boot behind him.

"Don't forget to lock it!" Katie called back knowing Cook to well

"Oh shit yeah" He remembered, turning round and pressing the keys to lock it "Naomi probably would of gone nuts if I didn't lock it. Cheers for the save princess" Cook thanked Katie as they walked up the rest of the concrete path together.

"Massive, is this house!" Cook exclaimed pointing to the accommodation they would be staying in for the next few nights

"Yeah a lot bigger than I expected" Katie admitted as she took a good look at the grand house

"It's well fancy, if this is just their holiday home I wanna see their actual house they live in; bet the owners of it are well loaded !" Cook indicated looking at the enormous garden that spread out all around the house before reaching out towards the trees, isolating the house from the nearby town.

"Yeah more room for you to trash" Katie giggled as she gave Cook a cheeky wink

"Nah I think I am going to need the help of a certain Katie Fitch, it's that big" Cook explained as Katie bit her lip trying but failing to keep a grin in, she didn't want to give in to Cooks immature ways.

"Okay Cook this holiday you and me are going to get absolutely wasted!" Katie instructed as they both reached the stairs to the house's door.

"Deal!" Cook yipped as he stopped at the top of the couple of stairs they had just climbed to face Katie, he stuck out his hand for Katie to shake on it at which she did.

"You're a clever one…I am impressed" Cook gestured pointing at her as she blushed even more.

"Well were not all dumb ass's like you" Katie replied as she stepped into the house before Cook could reply. She heard Cooks chuckle as she walked down the long hallway. Like on the outside the house interior was very posh. If she carried on walking she would have reached the very large kitchen, next to that was a huge dining room with a lengthy table in the middle surrounded by many grand chairs. To her left was a desirable living room; Katie loved it.

The walls off the living room were white matching the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The couches were a light washed out brown colour fitting in with the rest of the room of not trying too hard to look good but still ending up looking great.

"Wow…this is amazing in here" Katie gasped as she looked at the peaceful fireplace

"Innit just" Naomi replied sarcastically receiving an elbow to the stomach of Emily who sat next to her on the longest couch along with Freddie as Effy sat on top of him as they cooed at each other.

"Ow…that hurt" Naomi moaned as she rubbed her stomach and receive a sly smile of Katie.

Cook appeared at the doorway with his bag, his eyes began to wonder round the living room

"Not bad in here, is it?" Cook nodded.

Naomi did her best to keep any of her sarcastic comments in not wanting to receive more abuse of her _loving_ girlfriend.

"Right then whose sleeping where?" Katie requested as she plopped herself down next to Thomas and Panda.

"We were waiting for you guys before we decided actually" Thomas explained

"Okay well let's get deciding, I wanna drop my bags of and get out to the clubbing!" Cook eagerly said rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"Okay well there are three rooms with double beds in and two rooms with single beds in" Freddie notified everyone

"JJ you and me mate" Cook predicted "Unless you two lovely ladies want me to sleep with you" Cook suggested as he raised his eyebrows at Emily and Naomi, trying to wind them up

"Cook I think you should stick with sharing the room with me" JJ ordered before Naomi could turn around and bite Cooks head off for thinking of such a thing, never mind saying it.

Naomi couldn't take it anymore she had to retaliate otherwise Cook would never learn. She loved Cook to bits, when he wasn't such a dick. He was her best mate and they got along surprisingly well, Cook had changed since Naomi first met him, not a lot but enough for him to open up to Naomi and for them to be close but sometimes he would go back to the old Cook and Naomi would have to drag him back before he stayed like that.

"Yeah Cook listen to your boyfriend" Naomi spat out as the room went silent they all turned their attention to Cook to see his reaction.

Cook just stood there until he noticed the death glare Emily was giving Naomi.

"Only if you listen to your girlfriend first" Cook winked at Naomi.

That was good enough for Naomi, the wink Cook gave her wasn't a spiteful one more of a playful one, and with that Naomi knew the nice Cook was back in the room.

Emily softened up her facial features when she felt everyone's eyes on her to see what Cook was talking about, the only person who wasn't looking was the person she was meant to be glaring at and they weren't even taking notice to her.

Naomi was scared out of her skin that moment to even have a glimpse at the red head next to her she knew if looks could kill she would be dead right now, because this was the attitude Emily specifically told her not to have this holiday.

"Well…Freddie you going to tell us what rooms were in?" Katie announced to the group dragging their attention to her and away from her nervous sister

"Uhhh… yeah course" Freddie hesitated as he drew his attention away from Emily after watching her a second longer than the rest did.

Naomi had felt the sudden relief Emily had when the group looked away from her as Emily gave her sister a grateful smile for saving her like that.

Naomi felt the warmth of Emily's breath hit against her ear as Emily leaned in closer to her to. She was waiting for Emily to scold her, even for her to be towed out of the room and be battered by the angry Emily for getting her into that situation.

"Please don't babes…I know your tired but just keep your cool and lets not have a fall out right at the beginning of the holiday" Emily whispered lightly before placing a tender kiss on Naomi's cheek.

Naomi did not expect that at all but was not complaining because a kiss of Emily was much better than a smack of her.

"So there's the biggest double room…for whoever wants it" Freddie stated as the couples of the group looked at each other.

"I do not mind about the room size" Thomas informed the group as Panda nodded showing she had the same feelings.

"Why don't you have it since you organised this whole thing, you deserve it Fredster" Naomi suggested as Freddie and Effy grinned at the thought of getting the massive room between them.

"Yes that is the only fair way to do it" Thomas agreed.

Emily squeezed Naomi's hand and smiled at her girlfriend for being so mature and nice about it, defiantly making up for her acts earlier.

Naomi felt chuffed with herself for getting back into Emily's good books.

"Okay well if that's defiantly okay with you guys" Freddie checked as everyone nodded reassuring him it was fine

"Well Katie do you want to go to the room at the top of the house or at the bottom next door to here?" Freddie asked Katie.

"Don't Mind, what do you boys want?" Katie looked at Cook and JJ. Cook wasn't to bothered either so he just looked at JJ to make the decision.

"Well if you want some privacy Katie you can go to the top floor, plus it's got an en suite and I know girls like their bathroom time" JJ pointed out thinking about Katie's feelings like the true gentlemen he was.

"Thanks JJ, if that's okay the top room sounds great" Katie gleamed as she picked up her bag to take up.

"I'll help you with that" Cook insisted as he offered to take the heavy luggage up the many flights of stair.

"Well that's that sorted just between you guys, I am afraid there's a really small room and then a normal sized one so you lot can fight it out of which one you want" Freddie said to Panda, Thomas, Emily and Naomi before getting up and leaving to his and Effy's room with his brunette girl.

Naomi, Thomas and Panda stared at each other awkwardly not wanting to seem tight by leaving the other couple with the small room.

"You two can go in the bigger room, me and Naomi don't mind going in the small one" Emily insisted as she got a confused look of her girlfriend

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked

"Yeah course" Emily reassured as she felt Naomi's tight squeeze on her hand to get her attention but instead Emily got up and pulled Naomi with her towards the hall way

"Thanks guys, that's whizzer of yous" Panda called as Naomi and Emily walked out of the living room, Emily glanced back giving Panda and Thomas a quick smile avoiding the very confused look on her girlfriends face.


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres my first time at writing Naomi and Emily fluff so please review and tell me how i did! :) **

**Thanks for all the people reading it and adding it to their favourites and alerts as well as really grateful for the reviews, thanks everyone :D xx**

"Excuse me Ems but why are you shoving us in the small room?" Naomi asked as she began to get irritated by the lack of attention her girlfriend was giving her.

"You'll see" Emily said as she tapped her nose to tease Naomi even more.

All Naomi could do was trust her girlfriend as she was leaded up the carpeted stairs. They reached the top and Emily stopped to look at Naomi. Naomi threw the bags down with frustration as Emily smiled at how wound up she was getting.

"Okay so here's the big room Freddie and Effy are staying in and next to it here" Emily spoke whilst pointing to the two doors "Is the one Panda and Thomas is staying in" Emily stated before brushing past Naomi and walking down a very long corridor as Naomi grunted and followed her mysterious acting girlfriend.

"This is the bathroom" Emily informed Naomi.

"Fuck Ems! Is this a tour guide or something?" Naomi complained as she readjusted the bag on her shoulder to stop it from falling.

"Just wait" Emily insisted as she went even further down the corridor, right to the end where they both reached a door.

"I chose us to go in this room because look at how far away we are from everyone else…privacy Naoms!" Emily shouted gesturing her hands into the air.

It only took a second for it to click in Naomi's brain before she understood.

"You my lover, are a genius!" Naomi shrieked before dropping the bags down and hugging Emily tightly.

"Thought you would like it" Emily gleamed as she pulled away from the hug and took the bags into the bedroom.

Emily placed the bags onto the double bed and started to unpack the clothes onto the bed.

Naomi slyly shut the door and crept up behind Emily, hugging her from behind as she slowly slid her hands up Emily's top she was wearing and rested them on her bare stomach.

Emily felt Naomi's cold touch as goose bumps rose on her skin that made her gasp.

"Naomi" Emily moaned as she knew what her girlfriend was up to.

"Shhh…" Naomi whispered in to Emily's ear before starting to kiss Emily's shoulder and working her way up to her soft neck.

"Naomi we need to unpack!" Emily insisted as she gently pushed the blonde of her.

"Fine!" Naomi grumbled as she backed off.

Emily only managed to hang up a dress before Naomi was back wrapping Emily back in her long arms and kissing her shoulder to her neck again.

"Naomi!" Emily scolded

"Just relax babes" Naomi tempted Emily. Naomi grazed her hands higher up the smaller girl's stomach this time. She started to draw circles on Emily's bare stomach, getting bigger each time until finally the circle started at Emily's belly button to her bra wire. Naomi then smoothly slipped her fingers under the bra as Emily gasped at the sudden movement of her nipple.

Emily needed to resist, but she couldn't it was all too tempting with the sexy blonde behind her. Naomi spun Emily around so they were now facing each other. Naomi urged in closer so they were inches apart from each other, her breath hitting against the red head as she tensed.

She loved to tease Emily, wanting her to break first. She knew any second now Emily would cave and finally break the gap between them with her lips. Naomi was right Emily couldn't take it anymore and crashed her lips against the tall blonde eagerly with desperation to touch her girlfriend.

Naomi pushed Emily back onto the bed as their lips kept contact all the time. The kiss had deepened very quickly and Naomi was now impatiently undoing the buttons on Emily's shirt as she attacked her neck with passionate kisses. Emily spread her fingers out in the blonde hair of her girlfriend pulling her even closer if that was possible.

"Fuck!" Emily gasped as she gained her breathe back until Naomi's lips were joined with her once again to silence her.

"We Really Shouldn't Be doing this" Emily groaned as she was stripped of her top by Naomi who looked at the new unravelled flesh with lust in her eyes.

Things became heated up in the matter of minutes; both now lay on the bed topless with Naomi on top of Emily, their hands all over each other as they stole sweet kisses off of each other.

"Naomi…we can't" Emily whined as she wasn't strong enough to say no to her girlfriend.

"Yeah we can" was all Naomi replied as she slowly pressed gentle kisses along Emily's neck; biting down a little every so often, then down her breasts and stopping at her stomach taking in a good smell off Emily.

Naomi swiftly unhooked the back of Emily's bra as she moved slowly back upwards this time spreading kisses along the path to Emily's breasts.

"But we have to go with the group into…Fuck!" Emily gasped as Naomi began to suckle on Emily's nipple smiling at her girlfriend's reaction; she loved how she could make Emily feel like this.

"This is are alone time" Naomi stated as she moved onto Emily's next nipple to give it the same treatment.

"But we just got here, all this way and…" Emily stuttered as she shuddered when Naomi began to slide down to the place she wanted her the most.

"There's no point in coming all this way with them and not spending a BIT…" Emily squealed and bit down on her lip to stop from letting out a moan as Naomi ran her hand into Emily's jeans she was wearing.

"No point spending no time with them" Emily quickly said.

"Sorry what was that, all I heard was cuming" Naomi said lifting her head up to Emily and smirking.

Before Emily could reply the bedroom door flew open and Cook appeared behind it.

"Fuck looks like it's my lucky day let me join in!" Cook blurted as his full attention was on the two girls on the bed. Naomi pulled the quilt over them to cover up Emily's half nakedness

"Boo!" Cook moaned as JJ turned up at the doorway as well, his eyes widened when he realised what the two girls where doing as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Cook didn't mean to walk in on them he just wanted to see if they were ready since everyone else was. He knew Naomi was furious with him for doing it so he quickly turned around to give them some respect and time to get their clothes on.

"Shit…Fuck sorry" JJ rambled as he turned away too.

Naomi grabbed for hers and Emily's top for them as Emily fiddled with her bra strap in a rush to get it back on. Naomi pushed of the bed and threw her clothing on and let out a sigh of frustration

"What the fuck happened to privacy?" Demanded Naomi

"There's no privacy when the cookie monster is around!" Cook bellowed as he looked over his shoulder, receiving a glare from Naomi as she slammed the door in his face.

"Well that was rude" Cook chuckled as he walked away.

"So we will be back in a few minutes when you're ready to go to town" JJ timidly said as he knocked on the door before following Cook down the corridor.

**Please review and tell me hat you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a bit plain but its just setting the scene for a bit of drama, not revealing anything :P **

**please do review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far i will be very grateful and it will make my day! :) xxx**

Chapter 10

"You all ready to go then?" Emily asked the group as she appeared at the doorway of the living room they were all in.

She received a yes off everyone as she smiled until Cook winked at her and she blushed.

"You okay Emily? You look a bit red in the face" Katie questioned showing her worry in her tone of voice. Cook howled with laughter and tapped his knee to control himself.

The group just gave him all weird looks then regained their attention back to Emily.

"Yeah just tired" Emily reassured everyone as Cook let out another barrel of laughter knowing what made her so tired.

"From the JOURNEY" Emily emphasised as she glared at Cook, which warned him to keep what he saw quiet or she would cut his balls off and feed them to some dogs. Cook got the message as he nodded at her.

"So where's Naomi?" Freddie asked stretching his neck out to see if she was standing next to Emily in the corridor.

"I am here" Naomi murmured as she trudged into the living room and flumped herself down onto the small armchair in the corner.

"Good, so were set to go" JJ exclaimed as he grinned excitedly at everyone "I was hoping sometime this week we could visit the pencil factory!" JJ's enthusiasm didn't rub off to everyone else as they groaned at the idea.

"We'll see JJ. We might not have time there's lots of thing we gotta do before we leave" Freddie explained as JJ responded with an understanding nod.

"So let's hit the town then, see what it's like!" Cook suggested as everyone got up to go.

A few hours later and the gang were sat outside a fish and chip shop that JJ had suggested they go to for food, after walking round the town for a bit at the shops. Cook getting kicked out of most of them after trying on the bra's entertaining everyone, especially Naomi who was fed up for having to be dragged round the shops, a few kisses here and there of her girlfriend kept her going though.

Naomi and Emily were feeding each other chips as they sat on a wall, next to them Effy kept stealing Freddie's chips as he went to complain she would silence him with a kiss. The rest of the group had their own chips as they stood around in a huddle talking and laughing with each other.

"Okay watch this" Cook announced as he passed his chips to JJ for a second and took one out of the wrapper throwing the cooked potato into the air and skilfully catching it in his mouth.

The group chuckled as they all tried to do it but kept missing not being as good as Cook. Katie nicked a chip of Cook after finishing hers off. She threw the chip into the air and did the exact same as Cook catching it her mouth, she smiled smugly as the surprised Cook stood with his mouth open slightly.

"Impressive ain't it" Katie winked as she walked off swaying her hips a little bit extra then normal as she knew Cook was watching.

"So guys where now?" Freddie asked as everyone looked at each other for any ideas.

The group shouted "the pub" as they all strolled of towards the closest one to get ready for a night of clubbing.

The group poured into the pub getting a few glares of the locals as Cook roared to announce his entrance and went straight to the bar.

"First round is on me!" Cook declared as the group went over to sit in a booth except for Naomi who went over to help Cook.

"Cook it's not your Uncle Keith's pub, just keep the volume down" Naomi warned Cook as she picked up some drinks to take back to the table.

They were all finally sat down in the booth as they all said cheers to Cook for the drinks as well as a toast to Freddie for organising the trip.

"I brought a little special something for you all" Cook whispered as he pulled out a small bag with pills in them and the friends cheered at him.

"What is it?" Katie asked

"Just Uncle Keith's special pill's, one of these baby's will see you a fantastic night" Cook informed the group as he poured them out onto the table.

"You each get two "Cook notified everyone

"Except JJ, I know your just fine with your mad pills" Freddie joked as everyone smiled, even JJ. Everybody took a pill and drank it down with their drinks.

"Few hours and we will all be buzzing!" Cook declared.

"A few hours!" Katie screeched.

"It'll be worth the wait Katiekins" Cook replied winking.

"I'll look after your other one babe" Emily told Naomi as she slipped their two pills into her bag as everyone else did clearing away the illegal drugs before the barman came and cleared the table of empty glasses.

"Another round?" Cook questioned everyone, placing his palm of his hands on the table as he was about to get up.

"You're alright Cook I'll get this one" Thomas assured him getting up to leave to the bar and ordering another round of drinks for everyone. He returned ten minutes later bringing the drinks on a tray along with shots for everyone.

"Why shots Thommo?" Panda blurted. Thomas wasn't the type of guy who really drank shots and Panda knew that.

"Just knew you lot like them so much" Thomas explained as everyone grinned at him and said thanks. They all threw down the shot as the group all pulled faces as the liquid slowly burnt down their throats.

"Here's to a great night then!" Cook assumed as everyone rose their glasses.

Couple of hours later and everyone was considerably drunk and ready to hit the clubs after being the last customer's to leave the pub. It was a dark starry night as they all tried to keep a bit of balance while walking down the road to the town centre were they had seen plenty of clubs to go to.

**Review please! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy! :) its really nice to have people who add this story to their alerts and favourites so thank you! and it is amazing to have reviews so BIG thanks to the people do have taken there time to do one, please keep them coming :) **

**so you asked for more Katie and Cook, dont worry there is plenty more to come! :) xxx**

Chapter 11

Naomi felt the red head brush against her as they both moved around on the dance floor. Naomi wasn't the type to get up and dance, she was more of a sit back and watch everyone else type of girl. But Emily insisted they danced together and Naomi just couldn't say no to those loving brown eyes.

The smell of booze and drugs was strong in the air, thickened by the bad smell of sweaty, drunk men jumping up and down to the bass of the music.

Emily pushed the back of herself into the front of Naomi as she gasped at the sudden closeness. Naomi and Emily had been together for months and the blonde had still not got used to the spark she got when Emily touched her.

The sly red head began to lower her self-swaying her hips as she did, teasing Naomi as she watched her gorgeous girlfriend. Emily then stood back up and fell back into Naomi as they danced together to the beat of the music, very drunk and slightly high from the pills.

Emily turned around and closed in on the taller girl as she latched her lips against Naomi, having to go on her tippy-toes to reach her girlfriends lips, due to the height difference, but Emily just loved that Naomi was taller than her, made her feel safe.

The kiss deepened with tongues after Emily provoked Naomi by biting her lip to gain access into her mouth, quickly slipping in a pill before she pulled back.

Naomi realised Emily had left her a pill in her mouth as she quickly swallowed it. Emily leaned in and whispered into Naomi's ear

"Just to keep you going"

Then with that the little red head vanished into the crowd before Naomi could reply.

Over in the corner sat Freddie as Effy reclined on top of him. They both relaxed in each other's company, having a good time as their second pill they had taken earlier began to kick in.

JJ huffed as he was squished between Effy and Freddie who would burst out into fits of laughter for no apparent reason, and on his other side he was compressed by a girl who was up frontally grinding the guy underneath her.

JJ stood up looking around the club for any familiar faces of his friends. He finally spotted Thomas who was DJing as Panda stood next to him waving her arms enthusiastically in the air to try and get the crowd beneath them to do the same; instead they all just jumped around like lunatics what they called dancing.

JJ walked off from Freddie and Effy when they began to make out leaving JJ awkwardly watching. JJ reached the decks that Panda and Thomas was on. Panda noticed JJ in the crowd as she grinned at him and Thomas nodded.

The song had finished and Thomas passed the headphones to a very lanky guy with a fringe that covered his face, it was hard to tell if the guy could see or not because his hair was covering his eyes but he must have been able to as he started to take over the DJ job for Thomas putting on an even louder beat.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking a break from your job" JJ shouted over the music to Thomas as he gestured to the deck stand Thomas had been just on.

"Ah but you see JJ, DJing is not a job but a beautiful art" Thomas explained as he gleamed. A few people patted Thomas on the back for the good job he did on the deck stand as he grinned even more.

"That was great Thommo!" Panda exclaimed as she practically jumped on her boyfriend covering him with kisses.

JJ rolled his eyes at another couple what were at it; it was as if everyone was a dog on heat. JJ thought about going to find the other single male in their group but then decided against it as Cook probably was fucking a girl behind the club by now. As he looked onto the dance floor, he noticed a flicker of red then saw Emily's face as she appeared from the crowd and smiled at him.

"JJ!" Emily yelled as she galloped towards him and embraced him in a tight hug "I fucking love you JJ, even though you're a bit weird" Emily slurred

"I think your drunk Emily" JJ commented as he gently pushed her of him.

Emily stumbled, and then regained balance.

"Just a bit" she giggled before snatching a beer of a man who was walking past. She took a swig, then handed him the beer back and pulled the man into a hug.

"Thank you. You…you are very nice" Emily hiccupped as JJ dragged her of the poor confused man.

"Sorry" JJ apologised as he wrapped an arm around Emily to help her keep her balance as she couldn't even perform the simple skill of walking.

"Gay jay, ha-ha that's funny" Emily muttered as she rested her head on JJ's shoulder

"You're gonna have to help me out here and attempt to walk" JJ pointed out as he carted the drunken girl away.

They finally reached the empty corridor that led to the toilettes.

"JJ I think…I think I am going to throw u…" Emily stuttered out before throwing up, JJ luckily jumped back before it could hit his shoes. He scurried to Emily's side and held her hair as she let it all out.

"Better?" JJ asked as she stood back up from bending over, leaning her hand on the wall to give her support.

"Yeah" Emily groaned as she wiped her mouth

"I think we should get you some air" JJ suggested as he wrapped an arm back around Emily and headed for the fire exit.

Naomi noticed the lonely Cook sat at the bar; she went over to accompany him.

"Hey" she greeted as he smiled at her. She pulled up a seat next to him.

"Having a good night Naomikins?" Cook bellowed over the music as he took a mouthful of beer.

"Yeah a great one in fact, those pills you gave us are amazing" Naomi answered.

"Told you" Cook grinned.

"You did, so what about the Cookie monster, is he having a good night?" Naomi asked.

"Yep" Cook cheered.

"Good, see anything you like?" Naomi winked at Cook as she referred to girls.

Cook looked at Katie, the person he had been watching for the past half an hour. He was about to approach her until a big meat head guy came along and started flirting with her. He watched as the guy got closer to Katie each time she smiled, Cook clenched his fist when the guy stood close enough next to Katie so that their arms were touching.

"Yeah" Cook replied as he carried on looking at Katie who had just thrown her head back in laughter, presumably because the guy had just said something entertaining.

Naomi looked to where Cook was looking. Sat in a booth, passed Katie was Effy.

"You still love Effy, Cook?" Naomi jumped to conclusions.

Cooks face scrunched up as the guy stretched his arm over Katie.

"One second, be right back" Cook informed Naomi.

Rage weld up in Cook as he marched over to the table Katie stood at, his eyes attached to her, not paying any attention to anything else, which meant he knocked into a few people as he pushed past.

Naomi kept her eyes on Cook as he rammed through the crowd, she didn't have a clue where he was of.

"Fuck Cook" Naomi cursed under her breath as Cook walked into another person, this time that person had a drink and spilt it all down themselves. They began to yell abuse at Cook but Cook just carried on walking as if he had blocked out his surroundings.

Cook felt suddenly in slow motion as he boomed toward Katie, steps away from her.

He finally reached Katie and the guy. The guy had his back to Cook as he stood facing Katie making her laugh again.

"Excuse me" Cook tapped on the guys shoulder as he turned around.

Cook looked at the little cocky shit that had, had his hands all over Katie.

"Yeah mate" The guy replied a grin plastered on his face.

Cook brought his fist up and pummelled the guy in the face.

Before the guy realised what had just happened he was already on the floor with a broken nose…

**uh oh :O hope you liked this chapter, please review if you did or to tell me about wha you thought about this chapter, and if you want more! :)**

**P.S dont mind criticism, but i am only human so please keep it positive really appreciate people taking there onw time to help improve my work :) xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**thanks for the people adding this to their favourites and alerts and big cheers to the people who review, please keep them coming :) **

Chapter 12

"Cook! What the fuck?" Katie screeched as she crouched at the side of the guy, who Cook had just punched. She checked out the guy's nose as blood drizzled down his face.

"Cook!" Naomi yelled as she pushed through the crowd that had gathered round Katie, Cook and the guy on the floor. Naomi sprinted towards the action scene, as soon as she gathered what Cook had just done.

Cook stood looking down at the guy with hatred in his eyes, his fist clenched hanging down at each side of him. The guy dabbed his face with his hand and looked at his blood covered fingers.

"Shit!" The guy screamed as he began to cry.

Cook smirked as the guy began to roll over in pain and Katie tried to calm him down.

"Nothing but a pussy" Cook scoffed as he spat on the ground in front of him and the audience that was now watching the whole thing wrenched in disgust.

A big, broad man stomped through the crowd and grabbed Cook by his collar of his shirt.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" The man bellowed his face inches away from Cook's.

Cook began a stare off with the man and pushed him of.

"You think you're a hard man?" The man much bigger then Cook grunted.

Cook just kept scowling at the man.

"Come on then!" Cook roared.

The man closed in on Cook; once again their faces were inches apart.

"You just try and see what happens" The man spat out.

Cook brought his fist up ready to give the man a piece of his mind but Naomi quickly squeezed between the two of them grabbing Cook's attention.

"Don't" She sternly ordered looking Cook deeply in the eyes.

"Yeah listen to the Blondie" The man taunted.

Cook drew his attention back to the man now stood laughing along with the crowd around them. That was it, which set Cook of into the destructive mode when someone looked down on him; thought they were better than him.

Cook looked at Naomi in the eyes and flicked his head to the left gesturing to her to get out of the way.

"Cook, please don't!" Naomi pleaded but he just looked away and formed his hands back into fists. Katie rushed to Naomi's side and tugged her away from Cook's wrath.

"No one calls her Blondie but me!" Cook declared as he charged towards the man and rugby tackled him to the ground, the crowd cheered. Cook punched the man over and over again ignoring the screams from his friends to stop.

Naomi attempted to pull Cook of the man but Cook just pushed Naomi back. Naomi scrambled back up as tears gushed in her eyes; her best friends had suddenly turned into this mean machine before her eyes. She didn't know who it was beating up the man because it certainly wasn't the Cook she knew.

Naomi didn't retreat but instead went to haul Cook of the defeated man. This time when she tugged at one of Cooks arms Freddie was pulling at Cook's other arm until they eventually got him of the man.

"Nice of you to show up" Naomi hissed as they got control of Cook.

"I didn't realise it was Cook causing this little gathering of people" Freddie retaliated.

"Yeah well it's always fucking Cook" Naomi said under her breath as she struggled to obtain the angry Cook.

"We gotta get him out of here" Freddie announced as he began to drag Cook away. The crowd made a path for Cook, Freddie and Naomi to escape as they feared they would be the next victim of Cooks violence.

Katie called after her friends as she tried to get through the crowd to follow them but failed as even more people turned up to see what was happening. She jumped up and down to get a better view of her friends but they vanished from sight as they went through the exit.

"Katie!" Effy shouted.

"Effy!" Katie called back violently pushing past people to get to her friend "Move out of my fucking way" Katie ordered.

She finally reached Effy and hugged her; she was still in shock from the events that had just happened. Effy took Katie's hand and leaded her to the nearest exit.

Cook, Naomi and Freddie finally got out of the club, the fresh air filling up their lungs instantly calming down Cook.

"Cook, what the hell was that?" Naomi demanded an answer as she threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"That guy, I saw how he was looking a Katie, all he was thinking was that she was a slag, and he could but his dirty hands down her pants when he wanted" Cook accused as he rested his hands on his knees and spat out some blood, the man had hit him a couple of times but it didn't hurt.

"So? I am sure Katie can handle herself she probably wanted a fuck of him!" Naomi bluntly said as she put her face into her hands to try and calm herself down; she was so pissed off at Cook.

"What does it matter to you man?" Freddie questioned.

"It doesn't, just Katie can do better than that sket" Cook exclaimed "Don't wanna give him ideas that he can get any girl he wants do we Fredster" Cook lied, patting Freddie's back as he tried to make a joke out of it all.

"You're a dick Cook!" Naomi huffed as she crossed her arms and gave Cook an infamous Naomi Campbell glare.

"But you wouldn't want me any other way!" Cook grinned as hugged Naomi tightly but she just pushed him of.

She didn't like the fact that Cook stank of beer and drugs or the fact that he would just randomly beat the fuck out of someone, but she would have to live with it for now because she couldn't let a physco like Cook roam the streets.

Katie and Effy spotted Emily and JJ outside the fire exit as they got closer to them they noticed Emily bent over with her head in a bush.

"What the?" Effy asked as she raised an eyebrow up at JJ.

"She's really drunk and has been being sick for the last half an hour" JJ noted as he guiltily looked at the sick red head.

"Fuck sake Emily!" Katie blurted out as she rushed to her sisters side to hold her hair.

"I didn't really know what to do with her and I couldn't find you guys" JJ informed them.

"Its fine JJ, thanks for looking after my stupid cow of a twin" Katie thanked JJ.

"Naomi wasn't with her so I got worried and…" JJ started before getting interrupted by Effy.

"Don't worry, Naomi's with Cook and Freddie .Cook started on two guys, beat the fuck out of both of them before being dragged off" Effy filled JJ in with the facts.

"Oh…Why does Cook have to do stuff like that?" JJ said as he shook his head in disgrace.

"Because he thinks he can" Effy stated dryly.

"I think we should find the others now" Katie suggested as she wrapped an arm around Emily to stable her. JJ helped at the other side of Emily as they heaved her towards the opening of the alley they were in.

Thomas and Panda had watched the whole thing unravel; they stood in the crowd as Cook attacked the two men. Panda was about to go and help but Thomas had held her back. He wanted to protect his girlfriend and he knew being around an enraged Cook was not safe at all.

He was right when they both witnessed Cook aggressively shove Naomi of him. Cook hit one of his mates and even that was low for Cook.

When Thomas thought it was clear for them to follow their friends outside allowing Cook to have a few minutes to calm down Thomas chaperoned Panda safely outside to the rest of the group.

**So hope you enjoyed this :) i wanna know, so please do review and tell me what your favourite chapter has been so far :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so i am so sorry for the slow update, been busy writing another fic, you should check it out its called 'If i could Rewind Time', recomend it for any Naomily fans out there , i just had to write it before i forgot about it so this fic got put on hold :(**

** heres another chapter thanks to all the people who are adding this story to their favourites and alerts :) hope you enjoy this and tell me if you do, the more reviews i get the quicker i will write :P**

Chapter 13

A few phone calls and texts later the group of friends knew where everyone was. Thomas and Panda found Freddie, Cook and Naomi. They all sat waiting for Katie, Effy, Emily and JJ. To pass the time they drank off the rest of vodka Cook had been carrying around with him and shared a couple of spliff's between them that Freddie had made up.

Naomi stared out into the direction she knew Emily would be coming from as she waited impatiently.

"Babes chillax, Emily's with JJ she'll be fine" Cook reassured the blonde girl wrapping his arm around her.

This time Naomi didn't push Cook off but instead she gratefully took his embrace and dug her face into his shoulder.

"That's what I am worried about" Naomi muttered into Cooks shoulder to herself.

Cook still stunk of drugs and alcohol but Naomi liked it because like Cook said she wouldn't have him any different it just made him who he was and the smell stopped her from thinking about the entire scenario's Emily could have got into.

Katie appeared from round the corner as she strolled up with Effy as they both waved. A sudden wave of fear hit Naomi as Emily was nowhere to be seen. She started to feel guilt ease upon her. She should have stuck with Emily, not let her wonder off by herself in a place they had never been before.

"I am such a crappy girlfriend" Naomi scolded to herself before she began to run, doing the best she could with the drunken state she was in.

"Where's Emily?" Naomi uttered as she looked around, panicking when she couldn't see her red head.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Katie responded as Effy and Katie burst out laughing, obviously drunk.

"She's with JJ" Effy informed Naomi as she pointed towards JJ who was now what looked like attempting to walk with a rag doll hanging onto his side.

Naomi rushed over to her girlfriend and JJ. Emily's mascara was running as tears ran down her cheek.

"Emily!" Naomi called as she wrapped the little red head up in her arms.

"Naomi it's so sad there was a run over bird on the road" Emily cried as she hid her face into Naomi's chest, taking in the smell of the blonde girl, relaxing Emily and making her feel safe.

"It's okay babes…it's okay" Naomi muttered to Emily as she stroked her red hair trying to calm her down.

"She just started crying over the dead bird and I didn't know why and I didn't know what to do and…" JJ started to panic before Naomi interrupted him.

"JJ, you did good, you got my Emily safely back to me. She just gets emotional when she's really drunk like this that's why she's crying over a fucking bird" Naomi reassured JJ before he could get locked on.

"Oh right" JJ noted breathing out a relief of air.

"Thanks JJ, really appreciate you looking out for my girl like that" Naomi said gratefully before going back to calming Emily down.

"You scared the fuck out of me" Naomi told her girlfriend as she lifted Emily's face up and rested her hands on the little red heads cheeks, wiping away Emily's tears with her thumbs.

"I am sorry" Emily began.

"Hey it's okay I should have been looking after you and I should be the one to say sorry" Naomi whispered.

"Naomi you don't have to look after me 24/7" Emily scoffed.

"I do" Naomi joked "Can't even leave you one minute without you getting drunk off your face" The blonde mocked jokingly added.

"Hey! Don't make me sound like an alcoholic" Emily pouted for a few seconds before Naomi kissed it away. The kiss, like always, quickly deepened with tongues as Naomi tasted the alcohol from Emily.

"You're right it's normally me who's the bad one" Naomi admitted as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Exactly!" Emily announced as she flew a hand in the air for extra effect. "Now I am tired, please can you take me home" Emily said in a childish voice as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"You wanna go back to Bristol already?" Naomi teased as they both were suddenly in fits of laughter.

"You know what I mean, just get me to bed" Emily pleaded.

"Kinky" Naomi replied as she winked and they both giggled. Naomi lead her girlfriend back to the rest of the group as Cook cheered when he saw them coming towards the group hand in hand.

"Emilio looking good" Cook exclaimed loudly as the wobbly, drunk girl stumbled over with the help of Naomi.

"Looking pretty sharp yourself, the ruff look suites you, is that blood I see on you Cook?" Emily replied smugly as the group laughed at the sharp retaliation.

"Nah you're off your head princess, maybe you've gone too far with the drugs and drinking that you are starting to see things" Cook explained as he hand gestured to the group that Emily was crazy.

"No I think you're off your head for beating the crap out of two random people" Emily replied bluntly adding a sickly, sweet smile at him.

The friends roared out in laughter as a stunned Cook stood speechless.

"You got me there Emilio, that deserve a swig of vodka" Cook praised the little red head as he passed the vodka bottle to Emily but before she even got a chance to take a sip Naomi snatched it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Emily pouted.

"You missy, have had enough" Naomi pointed out as she tipped the last drop of vodka out onto the road.

"Blondie why do you have to go ruin Emily's limelight moment" Cook mocked as he received a glare off Naomi.

"Cook don't you think you have caused enough shit, now you're trying to push my girlfriend of the edge" Naomi spat out as sudden anger rose inside her.

"Hey Naomikins I just wanna have a good time" Cook justified as he held his arms up to prove he meant no harm.

"Well you can always have too much of a good thing" Naomi stated.

"Well you're wrong, I am a good thing and no one can seem to get enough of me" Cook grinned as Naomi rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah but no one seems to come back for more from you Cook, do they?" Naomi argued as the rest of their friends stood awkwardly watching, not wanting to get involved with Cook's and Naomi's little spat.

"Dunno, you should know" Cook replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I am going to ignore that remark since I know you don't want even more blood on your shirt from me punching you!" Naomi angrily roared.

Naomi felt Emily suddenly tense up as they still held hands because Cook had reminded them all about when he and Naomi nearly shagged.

Emily hated the thought that Cook had put his grubby hands on her girlfriend and hated the playful flirting they both did sometimes. She knew the flirting didn't mean anything between them, they were just friends but she never really did understand how Naomi could be friends with a person like Cook, who didn't give a shit about anything. It wasn't jealousy Emily felt; it was worry, worry that Cook would hurt her girlfriend.

Cook let out a howl of laughter as he threw his head back in amusement; Naomi smirked as the rest of the friends just smiled. They all looked at each other slightly confused to how one minute Naomi and Cook were fighting then the next minute they were laughing.

"Okay well it's been a great night but I think we should go back to the house" Freddie advised as everyone nodded in agreement except for Cook.

"Hey I was just getting started" Cook exclaimed.

Naomi grabbed Cook's ear and used it to pull Cook to her level.

"Oh great so your planning on beating up even more people tonight" Naomi mocked as Cook winced at the pain as Naomi tugged his ear even more before letting go. He rubbed his ear to soothe the sting as he received a stern look of Naomi before her face softened up.

"I think we should just call it a night" Naomi announced receiving a nod of Cook before he began to grin again.

Cook loved how Naomi wouldn't allow any bullshit and how she kept him on the right path, made sure he didn't get into too much trouble. He suddenly felt guilty as he remembered how Naomi tried to stop him from getting into a fight at the club, she even put herself at risk and stepped between him and the man but all he did was shoo her away.

"It's okay Cook, I forgive you" Naomi whispered to Cook as he was pulled out of his train of thought when Naomi rested her hand on his shoulder.

He also loved how understanding Naomi was.

He looked around him and suddenly realised the group had already began to walk off. He regained his attention to the blonde girl stood before him as he did a friendly smile before pulling her into a famous Cook bear hug.

"Babes, don't ever leave me please" Cook said sounding as if he was almost pleading.

"I wasn't planning on doing that" Naomi assured her friend as they both began to catch up to the rest of the group. Cook protectively wrapped his arm around Naomi, feeling the heat of her, which instantly warmed his side up. Naomi smiled at the sudden gesture of Cook and leaned into his chest as they both walked off into the night, happy and content with each other's company.

**Review please :D!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the slow update, i have made it up to you by writing a couple of chapters, i did have the intention of updating it last night but an error occurred and i couldnt get on my acount :S so heres another chater hope you enjoy-tell me if you do :) please review, tell me what you like, hate, want more of then i know what your thoughts are and will know what to write, Thanks :)**

Chapter 14

Emily woke up, her head thumping as she winced at the pain. Something was running up and down her back soothingly, making her forget about the war what was going on in her head.

"How you feeling?" Naomi whispered as she stopped trailing her fingers along Emily's back.

"Hey, don't stop its making me feel better" Emily mumbled, her eyes wide shut.

Naomi started to stroke Emily's back again as she lay watching the beautiful red head.

"My head is killing me" Emily groaned as she lay on her stomach, and dug her face even deeper into her pillow.

Naomi smiled at Emily's morning grumpiness.

"Shouldn't have drank all that alcohol then" Naomi giggled as Emily huffed.

"Don laugh at my pain Campbell" Emily ordered as she finally opened her eyes and looked up to Naomi who was resting on her elbow as she smiled down at her.

"Ah that sun is killing me!" Emily exclaimed as she used her hand to cover her eyes up from the sunlight that shone through the window.

"Yeah babes it's also keeping you alive because without the sun this planet would be freezing" Naomi stated intelligently.

"Ha…Ha…very funny Naoms, don't go all JJ on me with knowledgeable facts" Emily replied as she curled up into a ball to fit into the warm area where the sunlight hit.

"It's just common sense Ems" Naomi smirked as she got out of bed and stretched.

"And it would be common sense for you to get back in this bed and cuddle me" Emily announced as Naomi stayed exactly where she was " Naoms cuddle" Emily said in a childish voice as she stuck her bottom lip out and Naomi's smile widened even more.

Just when Naomi was about to get back into bed a blast of music was heard as Emily grabbed a pillow to cover her ears. The throb in her head was in tune with the bass of the music as each throb became more painful.

Naomi rushed out the bedroom door and down the corridor to the top of the stairs.

"Cook!" Naomi shouted "Cook!" she quickly called again after no response.

"What is it Blondie?" Cook asked as he casually walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you wanna fucking turn your music down, people are still sleeping" Naomi yelled as he stepped back from Naomi's sudden anger.

"JJ, turn it off will you" Cook shouted through to his room as the music was cut off.

"Thank you" Naomi stated in a much calmer voice.

"Oh and Naomi, looking good" Cook winked as a mortified look hit Naomi's face, she was only in a pair of knickers and bra.

"Pervert!" Naomi shouted as she stormed of back to her room.

"It's not perving if you let me have a look" Cook replied as he grinned to himself and walked back into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Katie asked as she sat at the table with her cup of tea.

"Oh just Naomi in a mood again" Cook replied, not to bothered about being yelled at.

"She's always in a mood" Katie stated before sipping her tea.

"I bet Emily's well messed in the head, I mean she was totally out of it last night!" Panda scoffed as she sat on the kitchen counter, kicking her legs out.

"Had it coming to her then" Katie remarked.

"Not everyone can drink fuck loads, take a load of pills then be okay in the morning like me" Cook boasted as Katie smirked.

JJ turned up in the corridor and walked into the kitchen.

"Breakfast anyone" JJ charmed as everyone nodded hungrily.

"That would be great!" Katie exclaimed as she got up and put her cup in the sink

Pandora, JJ, Katie, and Cook all sat and ate breakfast, they were later joined by Freddie and Effy, Thomas had gone to the shops to get some more milk and Emily and Naomi stayed in their room as Emily tried to recover from the night before.

By the afternoon everyone was back in the house, Freddie and Effy went for a walk in the forest, Cook and JJ went to the pub, Katie, Panda and Thomas went around the city centre and Naomi and Emily had a bed day, only leaving the bedroom for the toilette and food.

Everyone decided it was time to jump in the hot tub as they all got ready.

"Come on Naoms" Emily urged as Naomi still lay in bed.

Naomi looked at her girlfriend with lust in her eyes as Emily stood in front of her in her bikini

"Do I really have to leave this bed" Naomi moaned as she lay out onto her stomach.

"You don't have to but I am" Emily stated as she looked around for her towel.

"Maybe I don't want other people to see my girlfriend wearing something so revealing" Naomi muttered as Emily froze and stopped what she was doing.

"Naomi I am not your property so you don't get to decide, everyone will be in their bikinis and swimming trunks" Emily replied "Just please Naoms you gotta come" Emily pleaded as she stuck her bottom lip out and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" Naomi huffed as she got out of bed to get dressed.

Emily grinned as she once again got around Naomi's stubbornness.

Naomi and Emily walked downstairs; no one was in the kitchen.

"They must already be in the hot tub" Naomi said as she looked at Emily.

"Yeah probably, it took you forever to get ready" Emil sighed as she walked through the dining room and out of the patio door, soon followed by Naomi.

Cook wolf whistled as the two girls walked to the hot tub.

"Girls looking sexy as usual, I have already seen a bit of Naomi in her bra and knickers this morning" Cook winked as Naomi gave him a glare.

"What's he on about?" Emily asked in a worried tone.

"Oh nothing, just when I walked out our room I forgot I only had my underwear on" Naomi reassured her girlfriend before getting into the hot tub.

There were only two spaces left one next to JJ and one opposite him.

Naomi took the space opposite JJ then stuck her bottom lip out when Emily sat next to JJ, if Emily was going to show so much skin then Naomi had to be able to touch it.

"Ems…" Naomi whined as she patted the water in front of her, gesturing Emily to sit on her knee. Emily didn't decline the offer and moved to sit on Naomi's knee where Naomi happily grinned as she wrapped her arms around the little red head.

"Okay girls I don't want to see a fucking Lesbo show in the hot tub, keep it PG or even U like the Disney films" Katie joked as everyone chuckled.

"Awww but I wanna see it, I don't mind a bit of rated X" Cook grinned as Naomi splashed water at him.

"Fuck off" Naomi mouthed.

"Hey watch my beer!" Cook warned as he raised it up so it wouldn't get drenched with water.

"Nice to see what your priorities are Cook" Effy remarked as her face expression stayed the same, just plain.

"Nah, top of Cooks list is defiantly drugs that will always beat alcohol" Freddie scoffed as everyone let out a laugh, even Cook.

"True" Cook commented when he got his breathe back.

"So what are we doing tomorrow then?" JJ perked up.

"JJ man we just got here, we don't need to start planning the days yet" Freddie assured.

"Well there is a pencil museum I would love to go see" JJ admitted as everyone let out a groan.

Emily felt sorry for JJ as he was just making a suggestion.

"JJ, me and Naomi will go to the museum with you" Emily said brightening JJ up.

"Great…" Naomi sighed sarcastically, receiving a whack off Emily.

"Thanks Emily and Naomi, trust me it does seem very intriguing and we can learn a lot about the history of pencil which is a very good thing because I have always wanted to know about it but then again it could be very disappointing…" JJ got locked on before Freddie spoke up.

"JJ man yeah it sounds good, end of" Freddie put it in a nut shell for JJ.

They sat there for a while, taking it in turns to run back into the house to get beers until Cook got out and just brought the whole crate with him that they had bought whilst walking home from the pub. Naomi noticed JJ looking intensely at something, his full attention on it. Naomi looked to see where he was looking and was shocked when she saw JJ was looking at Emily's tits. Naomi tried to stay calm but wanted to explode in JJ's face, only she was allowed to look at Emily's breasts.

"JJ, Emily's face is up here!" Naomi stated bluntly as everyone turned to see a blushing JJ because he had been caught in the act.

"He's only a man, all these beautiful women, he can't help himself" Cook justified with a shrug.

"Well if you can manage to stop your eyes from wondering so can JJ" Naomi replied to Cook.

"Hey calm down, he probably didn't realise he was doing it" Emily whispered into Naomi's ear.

"He was perving on you Ems…" Naomi groaned but saw Emily wasn't in the mood for it "Only I am allowed to do that" Naomi joked as she winked, Emily smiled.

"I know how did I end up with such a pervert of a girlfriend?" Emily mocked.

"Haven't hear any complaints about it before" Naomi shrugged.

"Yeah well maybe I like it" Emily stated with her own little wink as she cuddled into Naomi even more before turning to listen to the conversation the rest of the group were having.

Naomi grinned as she kissed Emily's shoulder a couple of times before leaving one last kiss what was longer than the rest.

"I never commented on how gorgeous you look" Naomi whispered as Emily smiled even more before kissing Naomi on lips to say thanks.

**Review and tell me your thoughts of it so far :)!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thankyou so much for the reviews and people adding this to their favourites and alerts :) and know just a thanks for it is really lame but i hope you realise they mean a lot to me and really encourage me to write more, knowing you guys are enjoying it not so please review- tell me your thoughts on this chapter :) **

**thanks!**

Chapter 15 

"I can't believe we're actually off to a pencil museum" Naomi scoffed as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes well we said we would to JJ" Emily stated as she followed Naomi.

"Correction, you said we would, I had no input of it" Naomi pointed out as they reached the door.

"Yes well just learn to live with it" Emily replied.

"You ready?" JJ asked as he appeared at the door way. Both girls nodded before they all set of in Naomi's car.

Naomi was dragged around the museum all morning as JJ filled out a questionnaire about pencils.

"Well this has been great…but can we go now" Naomi moaned as she hugged Emily from behind.

"Are you really that bored?" Emily asked as she turned around to face Naomi.

"Yes!" Naomi declared. "But I can think of something that will entertain me" Naomi stated.

"What is that then?" Emily questioned curiously.

Naomi turned her head to look at a door saying 'staff closet' she then suggestively raised her eyebrow.

"You and me in that closet now?" Naomi asked with high hopes.

"Naomi, don't be such a horny teenage boy" Emily scolded as she hit Naomi.

"I really do receive a lot of abuse off of you" Naomi stated as she rubbed her arm. "So that's a no then?" Naomi checked.

"Course it's a no! Were at a pencil museum and I'd rather not have sex in a closet here" Emily replied.

"Emily look at this!" JJ called over Emily.

"Don't go" Naomi begged "Can't we just go wait for him in the café" Naomi suggested.

"Five more minutes then we will, I promise" Emily said before leaving a chaste kiss on Naomi's lips. Emily strolled off to see what JJ was looking at.

Naomi watched as JJ and Emily interacted, Emily was laughing at something JJ had said as if it was the funniest thing ever. Was Naomi feeling a hint of jealousy? Naomi thought silly for even thinking about it, course JJ had nothing on Naomi. It was probably just jealousy that Emily was spending more time with JJ then her.

It was evening by the time JJ, Emily and Naomi got back to the house. The group ordered take away for tea then had a game of poker, to Cooks joy it wasn't strip poker. But by the time Emily was sat in just her bra and was about to take her jeans off Naomi dragged them both off to their room. Naomi was rather annoyed at how crap Emily was at poker, each round it would always be her to take a layer off.

"I am shattered" Emily yawned as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Yeah walking round a pencil museum takes the life out of you" Naomi stated sarcastically.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Especially spending most of the day with JJ, that's really tiring" Naomi replied, not answering Emily's question of what she was talking about.

"Right what is with you? You have been like this all day" Emily said as she sat up on the bed.

"Nothing's wrong, I am fine" Naomi responded with a fake smile.

"No you have been saying remarks like that all day" Emily stated

"Like what?" Naomi objected.

"Like 'oh JJ is so boring' and mean things about him, you have really been putting JJ down today and I don't like it!" Emily expressed as she got up off the bed to face Naomi.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naomi denied.

"Yeah you do, do you find it funny to take the piss out of JJ?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms.

"No!" Naomi screeched.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Emily tapped her foot impatiently for an answer

Naomi wouldn't look at her in the eyes, something she did when she didn't want to admit her feelings because she was too afraid of Emily's reaction.

"Oh my god, it's because I slept with him isn't it?" Emily gasped.

"No!" Naomi shrieked in disbelief that Emily would even think that, when it was the truth.

"Yeah it is, if it was anyone else you wouldn't be like this, but because I had sex with him your acting like a prick" Emily finally understood why Naomi had been putting JJ down a lot lately.

"So what if I am, you're my girlfriend, I don't want you hanging round JJ, who's basically in love with you" Naomi finally admitted as she used her hands to emphasize how pissed off she was about it all.

"He's not; he's just a close friend, like you and Cook. Maybe I should act like a prick too because your always flirting with Cook you nearly fucking shagged him!" Emily stated, frustrated that Naomi was acting like this.

"Key word there, _nearly, _nothing happened between me and Cook but you went the whole way with JJ" Naomi remarked.

"Cook still had his hands all over you!" Emily justified herself.

"And JJ inserted his dick inside you!" Naomi said bluntly.

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Emily groaned.

"Yes because that is what he did" Naomi claimed.

"And Cook was a total dick head to you but you're still best of friends!" Emily said, trying to defend JJ.

"You don't understand" Naomi sighed.

"No I don't, I think it's pretty fucked up, Cooks fucked up!" Emily spitefully stated.

"No he's not, he hasn't had it easy. It's not his fault he doesn't let everyone in like you do" Naomi replied, trying to change the subject.

"What because I am brave to show my feelings?"

"Yeah, that's not always a good thing" Naomi commented.

"Because it's much better to walk around and treat people like shit?" Emily accused.

"Cook doesn't do that!" Naomi defensively spoke.

"Ha yeah he does" Emily replied.

"Right well at least Cook doesn't look down on people like JJ does!" Naomi said trying to make JJ look bad as well.

"JJ doesn't, sorry…but just because we all know he is going to go furthest in life" Emily responded.

"Wow!" Naomi sarcastically groaned.

"Fuck you! I thought we were past this, obviously not though. Why are you bothered? I love you but that doesn't matter to you does it, all you care about is JJ being nice to me, do you really not trust me that much?" Emily exclaimed.

"I trust you I just don't trust him, I mean you were fucking off your head the other night and JJ was supposedly looking after you" Naomi said as she began to lower her voice in case someone was listening in on their argument.

"JJ's not like that, he wouldn't take advantage of me like that, unlike Cook!" Emily stated bluntly

"Cook wouldn't do that either! You were drunk Ems and…" Naomi tried but was interrupted.

"Exactly I was drunk and needed someone to look after me and since you weren't around"

"You ran off into the crowd I couldn't find you!" Naomi excused.

"I bet you didn't even bother looking!" Emily spat out.

"Course I fucking did, I was worried sick" Naomi said in a soft voice as she reached out and placed her hand caringly on her girlfriends shoulder but Emily just pushed it off.

"No don't! I just can't believe you Naomi, it hurts to know you don't trust me and that you're not over the fact I slept with JJ, you lied to me Naomi, and you said you didn't care about it but you do" Emily replied as tears began to run down her cheek.

Emily ran out of the room before Naomi could respond. She ran up the stairs to the only place she wanted to be, in her sisters arms, How could someone you love so much, also hurt you so much? Emily thought as she pushed open the door.

"Emily I have told you, fucking knock when you come in my…" Katie started but stopped when she turned around from the mirror to see her red headed sister in floods of tears. "What the fuck happened?" Katie asked as Emily froze, she choked as she tried to tell Katie what happened.

"It's okay, come here" Katie soothed as she pulled Emily into her embrace.

Katie cuddled Emily on the bed as the red head cried into her sister's shoulder; Katie understood Emily didn't want to talk about what had happened so instead she just stroked Emily's back soothingly before Emily fell asleep.

**Be cool and review 8)!- so what are your thoughts on Naomi's and Emily's fight? do you think it was really just them deffending their friend or is there deeper depth to it of feelings they not over yet...**


	16. Chapter 16 part 1

**thank you for all the reviews! really appreciate them :) please keep reviewing, sorry these updates are a bit slow, just been busy but i will try and speeden up with the writing- reviews will keep me motivated to write more so please tell me what you think of this chapter :) As well as a thanks to people adding this to their favourites and alerts. cheers! :) it would be a big help if you could tell me your thoughts on this chapter thanks!**

Chapter 16

When Katie was sure Emily was sound asleep she gently lifted her sister's head up off her and placed it on a pillow. Katie then got off the bed as she crept out the room and downstairs.

The house was quiet as all that was heard was a few snores from the sleeping household. Katie noticed the kitchen light was on as she scurried to it, thinking Cook had probably left it on after grabbing a beer.

Naomi had her head stuck in the cupboard as she searched for some garibaldis, she hadn't really enjoyed the takeaway so didn't eat much, meaning now she was absolutely starving.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Katie hissed as Naomi jumped, nearly having a heart attack and hitting her head on the cupboard shelf. Naomi froze for a moment not knowing what to do but soon surrendered knowing for sure Katie wouldn't just walk away. Naomi slowly turned around t face Katie.

"We just had a silly little fight, it was stupid really. We both overreacted and I ended up upsetting her because I am such a prick" Naomi explained as she lent against the counter side, being brave enough to give Katie eye contact.

Katie's glare softened up when she realised how sincere Naomi was

"Well I am glad you and Emily have had a fight" Katie admitted.

"Katie I know you hate me being with Emily but…" Naomi sighed before getting interrupted by Katie.

"It's good to see you two aren't always such a fucking perfect couple that you always seem to be, truthfully I would be worried if you didn't have a few disagreements every so often" Katie explained " I once read that When a couple fights, it means they are in love" Katie stated as Naomi smirked.

"You read way to many magazines Katiekins" Naomi smiled; she was glad Katie wasn't going to beat her up but actually understood. Naomi had never seen this side to Katie and truthfully was surprised Katie had a side of her that was so nice and understandable.

"Fuck off" Katie smirked knowing it was the truth "Just apologise and everything will be alright" Katie insisted as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Okay, thanks Katie" Naomi replied, genuinely grateful.

"Night Campbell" Katie shouted back before marching up the two flights of stairs, cheers JJ for letting me have the room on the top floor, so nice of you, Katie thought.

Morning came and soon everyone was awake and in the kitchen except JJ, Emily and Katie. Katie walked into the kitchen as she yawned and scratched her bed head hair.

"What's for breakfast?" Katie asked.

"Anything you want princess, the cookie monster is cooking" Cook informed her as she noticed the picture of a naked women's body on Cooks apron, she smirked.

"No thanks, I'll pass on that offer, I know where those fingers have been" Katie scoffed as she took a seat next to panda at the table.

Cook let out a loud howl of laughter as he threw his head back before going back to frying the egg.

"Is Emily awake yet?" Naomi impatiently asked.

"Yeah, she's in the shower, so if she doesn't answer when you knock just go in" Katie said as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

Naomi got up as fast as she could and took off towards Katie's room not wanting to waste a second that she could be using to apologise to Emily.

JJ knocked on the door, after a moment of receiving no response he gently pushed the door open to find Katie's room empty. The sound of the shower and Emily singing was heard from the bathroom. JJ panicked about the fact that he shouldn't be in Katie's room with a naked Emily just in the bathroom.

As JJ quickly turned around to leave he stumbled and fell into the dressing table, knocking over all the perfumes, make up, hair spray and deodorant on it as they all hit the ground making a crashing noise as JJ unsuccessfully attempted the catch the many objects.

The shower stopped and JJ tensed up for a moment, he knew he would be dead if Emily and Katie found him in their room. JJ had heard shouting from Naomi and Emily last night, he knew he was wrong for listening in but he was worried for Emily. He had also heard all the things Naomi had said about him, he wasn't angry it just made him more scared of Naomi then before.

Naomi and JJ had never really been friends since JJ did fuck Emily but tried his best when Naomi would speak to him. He would normally get locked on and freak Naomi out, so she would just walk away.

"Who's there?" Emily shouted.

"J… J… JJ" he stuttered in response.

"Oh good, I need you to get me some shampoo, I think its in the top or bottom draw of the bed side table" Emily yelled from the bathroom. JJ was quick to follow his orders and scurried over to the table. Through JJ's nervousness he tugged the draw too hard, making it fully come out and all the content inside it spill across the floor. Unlucky for JJ the draw was full of knickers and bras.

"Giddy god!" JJ panicked as he began to pick up the underwear

"Everything alright JJ?" Emily asked.

"Errmm…yeah…yes" JJ chirped as he looked around at all the underwear around him in dismay.

Naomi took a deep breath and built up her courage before slowly lifting her fist up and knocking a couple of times, after receiving no response she opened the door to find JJ lifting a pair of pants up.

"What the fuck?" Naomi roared.

"Now I can understand how this can look very wrong but…" JJ tried to explain.

"Get off them now!" Naomi said through her teeth as she tried not to explode with rage.

JJ quickly realised he had picked up a pair of Emily's girl boxers, JJ knew they belonged to Emily because they were the pair Emily wore the night JJ and her had sex.

JJ threw the boxers down before he caught sight of Emily.

Naomi turned to see what JJ was looking at and her eyes widened in shock when she saw a naked Emily before her.

"Fuck" Emily sighed as she turned around to hide her nakedness from JJ.

Naomi grabbed the towel on Katie's bed and rushed over to cover up Emily.

"Why the fuck are you naked?" Naomi hissed Into Emily's ear.

"I forgot my towel!" Emily justified as she snatched the towel from her girlfriend

JJ got up as Naomi turned to look at him, remembering he was still there.

"Look away!" Naomi ordered and shooed him away with her hand.

"I am sorry…I didn't mean to…I mean it was…and I was here…but I wasn't looking at Katie's and Emily's pants…she asked me for shampoo…but then Emily forgot her towel so….i mean I have seen it all before when we had sex…but that was a while ago…and" JJ rushed out in one sentence but before he could finish Naomi had grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt.

"Naomi don't!" Emily sternly yelled frightened Naomi would actually punch JJ.

The door flew open revealing Cook, Freddie and Thomas as they piled into the room.

"Whoa Blondie, calm down!" Cook stated as he stepped between JJ and Naomi.

Naomi tried to get past Cook to get to JJ but JJ bobbed behind his tough friend for protection.

Freddie and Thomas grabbed one of Naomi's arms each as they pulled back the enraged blonde.

"Naomi please just calm down" Emily begged as she stood in front of the arms. As soon as Naomi made eye contact with Emily she suddenly calmed down, as if all her anger was sucked out from her, her features softened up and she stopped struggling to get free from the boys grasp.

"Thanks boys, you can all go now" Emily calmly sated as everyone turned to leave.

"Eh not you" Emily whispered to the blonde girl "Go sit down" Emily gestured towards the bed.

When everyone had left the room, Emily began to get dressed as Naomi sat silently watching her girlfriend. Naomi was waiting for Emily to go mental, to shout at Naomi for reacting so badly and even slap her but Emily just calmly patted around the room as if Naomi wasn't even their.

**please review :)!**


	17. Chapter 16part 2

**so this is a bit of a carry on to the chapter before-Review and tell me what you think and i will be very grateful :)**

**part 2**

Emily was standing in front of the mirror; she had just put on her dress and needed help with the zip at the back. Before Emily even had to ask Naomi was already behind her and slowly zipping it up.

"Thanks" Emily blushed, a little nervous of what to say.

Naomi was too scared to say something, so instead she showed Emily how sorry she was by gently leaving a trail of kisses from Emily's shoulder blade and up her neck. Emily relaxed into the loving gesture off her girlfriend, Emily understood they didn't need words to solve this fight, but actions would be enough.

Once Naomi reached Emily's ear lobe she began to go back down Emily's neck until she reached her shoulder blade again, where Naomi stayed for a moment, she slowly moved so her forehead was resting on Emily's right shoulder. Emily rested her head on Naomi's as they stayed there, they both began to feel comfortable in each other's company, knocked down the awkward wall and Naomi even felt brave enough for words.

"Ems I would trust you with my life and don't ever doubt that" Naomi whispered as Emily nodded "I am sorry for being a prick to JJ and saying bad stuff about him" Naomi apologised

"I can understand why you did it, it did look pretty bad to find JJ surrounded by my under wear. And saying mean stuff about him, that's because your insecure, but don't be Naoms you're my girlfriend. I would never swap you for JJ, that was just a charity shag with JJ, it meant nothing. But with you…when I make love to you it means everything to me" Emily expressed.

"I know I was just being silly, I don't know what came over me" Naomi replied as she looked up and rested her chin on Emily's shoulder, looking at the reflection in the mirror of the both of them.

"Don't worry about it" Emily reassured.

"As well I am sorry for hiding the fact that I am not over you sleeping with JJ" Naomi sighed, slightly embarrassed that she overreacted so much last night.

"Don't…Don't apologise for that when you don't have to" Emily stated dryly.

"What?" Naomi replied, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"You don't have to apologise from hiding that you weren't over me sleeping with JJ. I know you didn't want to bring it up because you didn't want to upset me. To tell you the truth we didn't really get over it did we? We just both tried to forget about it, but I want to sort it out so you're not worrying about it, do you understand?" Emily exclaimed as she looked in the mirror to see Naomi nod.

"I was hurt…hurt when you rejected me, and I needed some comfort and when JJ was there for me I couldn't turn him down because truthfully I needed it, it made me realise how much I needed you. All the time me and JJ were shagging I was wishing it was you. I and JJ were just both rejects who had each other for comfort. That was as far as the connection went, there weren't any feelings for each other, non-what so ever and I made that clear to JJ so you don't need to worry Naoms it was a pity shag, it was supposed to make me feel better but it just made me feel ten times worse because you're the only one I want" Emily.

Naomi stepped back and stared at Emily for a moment.

"Naoms I am sorry, please don't be angry" Emily begged, she began to worry that Naomi was mad at her. After Naomi stepped away, Emily felt her cold shoulder from the absence of her girlfriend.

"Turn around" Naomi ordered, not giving away what emotion she was feeling.

Emily did what she was told and turned around to face Naomi. Naomi cupped her girlfriends face into her hands.

"Why would I be angry for something I led you to do, it was my fault I made you feel so alone so that you needed comfort…and I am glad JJ was there for you since i didn't have the courage to. I just don't want JJ to be the one to comfort you now…because I want to be the one to comfort you. Now I think about it I am grateful you shagged him because it made me relies that I was the only one I wanted you to be with, it made me feel physically sick when I thought you were with someone else and that gave me the push to find the courage and tell you how I truly felt" Naomi replied in a calm steady voice, hiding the fact that inside she was empty because she had just poured all her feelings out to Emily, something she had never done to anyone else before.

Naomi had thought about What Emily had said, she had a whole different understanding of why Emily slept with JJ and Naomi began to feel better about it.

"I love you Emily, that's what I should of focused on, we have been with other people and I don't care about that as long as I am the last person you are with" Naomi stated.

"Naomi, I know you don't believe in all that bullshit of 'true love' and love at first sight but surely we are evidence for you because Naoms I know you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with"

All Naomi could do was smile like a fool before kissing Emily deeply to show her she felt the same. Before the kiss could deepen someone interrupted them.

"Its great that you two lezza's have sorted everything out but do you really have to do that in my room!" Katie shrieked as Emily and Naomi blushed. Emily grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged Naomi out of Katie's room.

"Why don't we spend the day just you and me" Emily suggested as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and began to play with the zipper on Naomi's jacket.

"Sounds good" Naomi replied "As long as we go somewhere more exciting than the pencil museum" Naomi commented trying to hold in her laugh, but let it out when Emily began to giggle.

"Shhh…you. I found that very…interesting" Emily tried to persuade Naomi and herself.

"Yeah sure Ems…" Naomi rolled her eyes as Emily zipped Naomi's jacket right to the top.

"Right come on, we will go for a pic-nick!" Emily declared as she began to walk away.

**Reviews would be great :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**so thanks for all the reviews and people adding this to their alerts and favourites :) special thanks to super tash for the reviews for diffrent chapter and telling me your thoughts on them, really grateful :D**

**so i admit this story is going a bit slow but i lost intrest after a while but suddenly i want to write more so please stick around and keep reading because its getting to the good bits :D **

**Please review- i will be very grateful if you could, it means a lot and i want to know if your still enjoying it :)**

**This is a really long chapter, just warning you :P**

**Chapter 17**

Cook leant against the rock and breathed out a puff of air.

"Guys hurry up! We're almost at the top" Cook yelled down the hill to Freddie, JJ, Effy, Katie, Panda and Thomas.

"We're not all macho man like you" Katie sighed as she reached Cook.

"I know" Cook said as he winked "Shame you don't have guns like these" Cook bragged as he rose up his arms and showed off his muscles.

"Put them away Cook" Effy ordered as she climbed on the rock and sat on it.

"Oh sorry, don't want to make you jealous because Freddie doesn't have these babies" Cook sneered as he kissed each bicep.

"Yeah but he makes up for it in the downstairs department…unlike you" Effy retaliated as Katie burst out laughing.

"What you guys laughing at?" JJ asked as the rest of them finally reached the rock.

"We are talking about Freddie's huge dick" Effy replied in a plain tone as she took out a cigarette.

Freddie blushed as Cook smirked.

"You guys are bonkers, who talks about that kind of thing really…any way Thomas would beat the boys on that because his is massive" Panda exclaimed as she spread her hands out like a child does when they exaggerate the size of something.

"Panda!" Thomas scolded as he blushed.

"My mum says it doesn't matter about the size of the penis, it's all about the technique and foreplay that will impress the girl" JJ chirped up as everyone gave him a weird look.

"Your mum should know she is the expert, had a lot of experience" Cook claimed as he all knowingly smirked.

JJ took no notice to Cooks remark, probably just another one of his wind up games.

"Come on we are almost there, just over the hill" Freddie assured as he set off walking again, everyone followed him.

* * *

Naomi placed her hands behind her head before lying back onto the pic-nick rug. Emily packed away the left overs of food into the basket before sitting next to the blonde. Naomi motioned towards Emily and rested her head on Emily's lap smiling up at the beautiful red head.

Emily looked out to the scenery. They were on a small hill side and just below was a river, making a soothing sound as the sun beamed down on them. It was breath taking; Emily was stunned by the whole beauty of it all. It was the perfect afternoon, and Emily was glad she was sharing it with the one person she wanted to be with, Naomi.

Emily looked down at the smiling goof below her.

"See something you like?" Emily teased as she smiled back.

"Maybe" Naomi grinned.

Emily wasn't too sure if she had leaned down or if Naomi had reached up first, but they met in the middle. Their lips graced over each other's before Naomi leant on her elbows to be closer. Naomi bit the bottom of Emily's lips, taunting her to open her mouth, but Emily didn't want to give in too easily so instead she pulled back and looked out into the distance as if suddenly disinterested.

"Babes what are you doing?" Naomi whined.

"Hmmm…I wonder what the rest of the group are doing" Emily said as she went into thought.

"Can we not think about them…just think about you and me, all alone, no one around…we can do _anything" _Naomi mentioned in the huskiest voice she could do.

"Anything?" Emily replied. Emily bit her lip, trying to hide the smug look she had from the fact that she had made Naomi want her.

"Yeah, like…" Naomi started before getting interrupted.

"I wouldn't mind visiting the pencil museum again" Emily suggested in her most serious tone.

Naomi rose her eye brow up and let out a shocked laugh.

"Well Ems I was thinking of something more like this…" Naomi moved up onto her hands before tenderly kissing Emily. Naomi moved her hand to the side of Emily and her other hand on Emily's waist before slowly and gently pushing Emily back until she lay against the rug, their lips still intact.

The kiss deepened as Emily allowed access for Naomi's tongue to tickle the top of her mouth as she lay snuggly below her girlfriend. Naomi finally let her full weight lay on Emily as she began to attack the red heads neck with sensual kisses biting down a little every so often.

Naomi needed more flesh as she ran her hand up Emily's inside thigh, Emily let out a groan as she let the amazing feeling run around her body.

Emily used both her hands to usher Naomi's top up to reveal her toned, sexy tummy. Naomi sat up and stripped the top away as she looked down at the teasing Emily who had the sexiest smirk on as her eyes ran up and down Naomi's bare skin.

Naomi smiled before pinning Emily's hands above her head as she kissed her deeply that made Emily arouse. Emily made them roll over, making her the one in control now. Naomi's hands adventured over Emily's back as the kiss became sloppier. The blonde girl finally found the zip to Emily's dress as she quickly undid it and dragged it down enough for Emily to squeeze out of it.

Naomi quickly relished the new skin that had just been uncovered as she traced her hands up and down it. Emily allowed Naomi to roll over, so the blonde was on top once again. Naomi began to make a trail of kisses, stopping when she reached Emily's stomach. The blonde girl stopped for a moment, savouring the smell of her girlfriend before brushing her hands behind Emily's back and un-doing her bra.

"Shit what if someone sees us" Emily gasped as she let Naomi throw the bra onto the pile of clothes.

"No one's going to see us, were in the middle of nowhere, trust me babes" Naomi said against her girlfriends skin. Emily was persuaded and couldn't fight the urge as Naomi began to suckle on her nipple. Naomi gave the other nipple the same treatment before kissing between Emily's breasts and trailing her nose until she reached the wet area where Emily needed her. The blonde hair brushed against Emily's naked skins, making her shiver with delight.

Naomi began to kiss the insides of her girlfriend's thighs as Emily let out a moan.

"Naoms I need you"

Naomi had done enough teasing and finally let her tongue do the magic; Naomi then joined her fingers in with the attack to make Emily feel amazing. Naomi slipped her fingers inside Emily, feeling the moist texture.

"Fuck, thats great" Emily gasped

As Naomi's speed became faster Emily began to raise her back up with the movement of Naomi until she was too close to coming that she couldn't control herself. Emily relaxed and opened herself up to Naomi as she came.

Naomi kissed Emily everywhere, as she knew her girlfriend loved to be showered in kisses when she came. Naomi rolled onto her side when Emily had finished, as she now lay panting for air.

"Fuck that was amazing Naoms" Emily gasped as Naomi smiled, rather proud of her work "But now it's your turn" Emily sexily growled as she jumped on top of Naomi.

* * *

Katie passed on the spliff to Freddie, receiving in return the bottle of vodka.

"Well It is a very good view" JJ spoke up as everyone nodded.

"It's even more magical if you take a bit of this drag Jaykins" Freddie joked as JJ shooed the spliff away from his face.

"You do not need drugs to see beautiful things" Thomas justified "But a spliff does make you feel alive" Thomas smiled as everyone giggled, slightly high and tipsy.

"I will stick to my orange juice thanks" JJ huffed.

"Wow look at the dots" Panda murmured as she tried to grab the dots only she seemed to see.

"Fuck are you sure it's only the spliff you have taken panda pops, your mental" Cook scoffed .

"Thomas you need to sort your girlfriend out" Katie giggled.

"Shame you don't have a boyfriend to sort you out Katiekins" Effy stated coldly as Katie gave her a glare. Katie didn't understand where all the sudden harsh remarks about her being single came from but Effy was really determined on reminding her that she won, she had Freddie.

Katie felt the tear escape as she pushed herself off the ground and marched off into the nearby trees. She didn't want to cry in front of Effy, that would only give Effy satisfactory that she had won.

Katie pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial

* * *

*ring ring* *ring ring*

Emily pulled away from Naomi's lips for a moment as she heard her phone go off.

"Just leave it" Naomi begged as Emily stared at the phone for a moment before attaching her lips back onto Naomi's

* * *

"Pick up you stupid cow!" Katie screeched after no answer "I know you're probably shagging like bunnies but please can you stop being such a Lezza for one moment and be my sister, I need you!" Katie screamed down the phone when once again it went to voice mail.

"Yes Katie" Emily huffed.

"Emily" Katie sighed in relief when her sister finally answered.

"I am kinda in the middle of something so what is it?" Emily asked as Naomi attacked her neck.

"I just needed someone to talk to, Effy's being a total bitch and…are you fucking whilst I am on the phone to you?" Katie asked as she heard giggles from the other end of the phone "Emily? Emily!"

"Yes I am here, sorry you were saying Effy is being a bitch" Emily checked as Katie huffed.

"She's a fucking ice queen what do you expect?" Naomi's voice was heard

"Naomi where's my sister?" Katie asked

"She's…busy" Naomi said as giggles were heard once again "Your Katie fucking Fitch don't take any bullshit off Effy, just keep your cool and don't show her that she's getting to you, shrug it off and that will annoy her that she isn't pissing you off" Naomi sighed "Why don't I have a word with her and tell her to back off"

"Thanks Naomi" Katie gratefully thanked "more helpful then my sister" Katie hissed loud so Emily could hear.

Naomi laughed before speaking again "You're the best person I know to put on a brave face so go and have fun and show her you don't give a damn, Effy's only jealous because your single and can fuck whoever you want to, but Effy is stuck with stoned Freddie" Naomi pointed out, it cheered up Katie.

"Cheers Lezza, don't have too much fun with my sister, see you later" Katie said.

"Anytime Katiekins and it's your sister you should worry about, she wears me out" Naomi replied

"Gross!" Katie squealed before hanging up.

* * *

Emily straddled Naomi, kissing her on the lips before breaking out a smile that was infectious enough to make Naomi smile back.

"What?" Naomi asked through her grin.

"You being there for my sister, it's really nice to see" Emily replied.

"Well she hasn't had it easy and she's your sister so I have to support her" Naomi tried to excuse.

"No it's because you two actually do like each other" Emily said before she bit her lip to stop herself from grinning like a fool.

"No!" Naomi tried to hide.

"Yeah you do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"So do!"

"Ermm so don't"

Emily began to tickle Naomi playfully as Naomi squirmed underneath her

"Yes you do" Emily laughed before being pulled into a passionate kiss.

"So maybe I do" Naomi admitted as she pulled back from the kiss.

Emily was glad Naomi and Katie were friends, even though they did fight, but that was just their way of showing they cared for each other. Emily knew Katie needed all the friends she could get at the moment and was happy Naomi was there for her sister as well as herself.

* * *

Cook crept up behind Katie and placed his hands on her shoulder. Katie jumped out of her skin and screamed before seeing it was Cook

"Cook you dick head" Katie hissed as she threw her phone down.

"Hey I just wanted to make sure you're alright, Effy was a bit harsh back there" Cook justified as he took a seat next to Katie on the log.

"Yeah well she hates me so I shouldn't expect anything less" Katie sighed as she began to pick the bark off the log.

"Yeah but you don't deserve it, Effy's a bitch and plays with people, I don't want her hurting you" Cook admitted as Katie's heart swelled at the thought that Cook actually cared about her.

"Like she hurt you" Katie whispered

Cook nodded

"Why are you letting her get to you?" Cook asked

"I dunno because maybe she's right" Katie shrugged

"Don't ever think that Katiekins"

"I used to think when I was a child about how perfect everything was going to be when I grow up, so I waited patiently, I thought I was special as if I was one of those people who needed to be discovered but it hurts to realise this is it, no matter how long I wait things wont be perfect, I am not special…I am just like every other fucker in Bristol" Katie said as she concentrated on the pulled back bark she had done.

"You are special Katie, people just don't realise it, but I do" Cook whispered.

Cook placed his hand on top of Katie, stopping her from attacking the bark. Katie looked at Cook, his face a lot closer then she thought it was. She didn't realise she was leaning in until her lips met Cooks and she was suddenly kissing Cook affectionately.

Katie felt like she was the only girl in the world, as if she was the most important person in the universe as her lips graced over Cooks. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she finally pulled back and looked at Cook.

"shit sorry I didn't mean to kiss you, I just thought…and you said…I am just so vulnerable and I didn't mean to…but" Katie stuttered

"it's okay, you just needed comfort" Cook assured, a little disappointed Katie was sorry for kissing him.

"Yeah defiantly…we still friends?" Katie asked unsure if things would turn awkward.

"Of course Katiekins" Cook said as he put on a fake grin

"Thanks Cook" Katie smiled as she let go of his hand and began to walk back to the rest of the group

Cooks grin quickly faded when Katie had her back turned…what if he liked Katie more than just a friend?

**So review and tell me what you think- are you enjoying it, do you love it or hate? tell me your thoughts and i will be very grateful :) **


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the slow update, just wanted a break from writing so i can come back with my new ideas and thoughts and wow you all :) **

**So i know you guys like a bit of Katie and Cook and theres plenty of them coming up- not giving away if they actually get together though :P****Hope you enjoy this :) **

**Hate it or love it please review and tell me your thoughts on it :) **

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews, please do keep them cming because they do mean A LOT to me and i really appreciate them :) as well as cheers for the people who add this to their favourites and alerts, really good to know people want more and do like this, really keeps me motivated so BIG thanks :)**

**\/\/\/ soz about the whole confusion of it being chapter 18 but the chapter number is 19, i try work out how i can make it less confusin, its just cos i had two parts on chapter 16 :/**

Chapter 18

Katie padded the brush against her cheeks, making them look a lot livelier then she was feeling, the magic powder did its job and covered up any sadness. Katie loved make-up, she remembered putting on her mother's when she was a little girl, so excited to look grown up. But nowadays she wore it to hide behind, to put on a pretend brave face along with her fake smile, not reflecting on her mood at all.

She always felt sad when she thought about what she was hiding behind the make-up, a sad lonely little girl. Katie was miserable; everyone had someone to love except for some bizarre reason her. It obviously wasn't because she was an ugly sket, because she knew she was dead drop gorgeous, she also knew she wasn't modest.

Any guy would be lucky to get with Katie, and all the boys knew it, but they also thought Katie was just a slag who only wanted one night stands, probably why they loved her so much because she wasn't a clingy girl who expected a relationship from a quick shag in the toilets at clubs.

And she knew she had a great personality because when she would talk to people, they would listen. Maybe that was the problem, she didn't let other people have a say in anything.

Katie began to apply her mascara as she thought about all the boys she had been with, mostly guys who intended on just a shag but then got stuck with her for the rest of the week until she got bred and dumped them, quickly moving onto the next victim.

Katie's relationships lasted from a couple of hours to a couple of weeks, tops. The longest relationship was with Danny for the Bristol rovers reserves. Truth be told he was a great shag but that was as far as it went. His intelligent level was even lower then Katie's and all the conversations would be about football, a turn off for Katie. Danny even once began to talk about a football match during sex, and that put Katie right off, that's why she dumped his sorry ass. Katie knew the most amazing sex she ever had was defiantly not worth having to sit listening to Danny's big gob for hours.

Katie felt like she had been with all the fit guys in Bristol, she had shagged so many. Except for one, but Cook was off limits, well she persuaded herself he was. Cook was just a player and only cared about getting his dick wet, so Katie told herself not to be interested. But Katie couldn't deny the feeling when she was with him, as if she actually meant something to someone, to Cook. He also made her smile and feel happy inside; she doesn't have to put on a fake smile around him. And Katie had to admit he was not lacking in the looks department, he was hot!

Katie shook her head to shake out the thought of her finding Cook attractive. She couldn't do this to herself, to let herself be leaded on and let Cook in. Katie had seen what Cook was like with women, and she didn't want to be one of his toys, where he would just throw them away when he got bored and lost interest.

"Don't do this to yourself Katie" Katie warned herself before getting up and patting away the creases in her tight, black leopard print dress, the usual thing she would wear to impress the boys.

Katie stood in front of the mirror, checking over that she had just the right amount of skin revealing and making sure she looked as hot as possible before applying the last piece of puzzle to perfection, lipstick. Katie puckered up her lips before pouting at her reflection.

"Just too hot" Katie stated confidently as she smiled at her work of making herself look sexy for another night out.

Katie walked down the narrow stair, finding it hard with her shiny, black stilettoes that finished off the outfit. She knew by the night her feet would be killing, but it would be worth it when all the boys turn their heads to check her out.

Katie was in need for a shag, since last night Cook blew up any chances she had with the guy at the club when Cook started beating him up. Katie didn't remember his name maybe peter or…Steve, it didn't matter now though because she was looking for fitter prey.

As Katie reached the bottom of the stairs she hesitated for a moment when she saw Emily and Naomi kissing a few metres away from her.

"How do I look?" Emily asked her girlfriend as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Utterly shaggable "Naomi replied with a sweet smile, causing Emily to smile back.

Emily and Naomi realised someone was watching them when they heard a scoff. Katie couldn't hold in her amusement as she looked at her sister up and down and checked over what her sister was wearing, ripped jeans, a pair of ratty white converses, a plain blue top and a yellow cardigan. Katie didn't understand how she had such great taste in clothing and Emily had the enthusiasm of if she wore a bin bag she still wouldn't care about what she looked like.

"You look very slaggy as per usual Katie" Naomi spited as Emily was taken by the sudden tension between the blonde girl and her sister.

"I understand your bitch language and know that means I look gorgeous" Katie replied with a sickly sweet smile.

"Sure…I am afraid Emily is certainly the better looking twin, isn't it true that there's always an uglier sibling? Well the evidence is right in front of me, that is a shame for you Katie" Naomi sighed

Katie's mouth nearly hit the ground. "I am not, Emily is the ugly twin!" Katie shrieked in disapproval.

"Gonna have to disagree with you on that one" Naomi shook her head in mockery, she knew how to wind Katie up.

"Ladies calm down; you're all very attractive women and good enough for the Cookie monster, so if any of you want some of this" Cook gestured to himself " Then you're very welcome to have it" Cook notified them all as. The tension was suddenly gone as Cook broke it with his humour so all three girls were smirking at Cooks immature ways.

"Matter of fact Emily and Katie are twins and look very alike so you can't argue over who's better looking, when they both look the same" JJ interjected as he appeared from the bathroom.

"Ease dropping again JJ?" Naomi quipped as she received an elbow in the stomach off of Emily.

"No I wasn't…you were very loud…and I didn't mean to listen in…but I was only in the bathroom and didn't want to come out until you had sorted things out…but" JJ tried to explain himself.

"Naomi's only messing JJ" Cook calmed him before he could get locked on. JJ nodded in response, not allowing his big mouth to cause him bother again.

"But one of you could be the better shag, and _I_ could be the judge of _that_" Cook said with a wink at the two twins. The two girls both scoffed in unison.

"_You_ could be, but _you_ won't be the judge of _that_" Katie responded

Cook turned to Emily, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Fuck off!" Emily answered Cooks unasked question.

Naomi wrapped a protective arm around Emily's waist, pulling the red head closer to her.

JJ began to talk to Cook and Katie as Naomi concentrated on Emily.

"You really do look beautiful, you always do" Naomi assured her as she looked down at the blushing brown eyed girl. Emily leaned up and kissed Naomi, forgetting about the audience watching them

"Can we keep that kind of thing in your room so that we don't all get disturbed by your Lezza loving?" Katie asked as she crossed her arms.

Naomi and Emily both rolled their eyes as Katie purposely pushed past them, separating them for a moment before Naomi quickly wrapped her arm back around Emily. Katie stormed off down the stairs.

"Come on we gotta make sure that Effy doesn't make Katie even angrier "Emily huffed as she knew Effy was in the living room, where Katie probably would have marched off to.

* * *

"Another night out, yes mate!" Cook cheered as they all began to walk out of the house.

"Yeah but not another episode of you lashing out at someone right Cook?" Naomi checked.

"Depends how drunk I get" Cook grinned but it quickly faltered when he felt Naomi's glare burning a hole into his skins. "It won't happen again Blondie, stop threating and just chill, yeah?"

Naomi just sighed, finding the only trust she had on the matter of Cook and grabbing it tightly.

"Fine, but I am not getting you out of shit tonight if you start something, I don't want to be having to watch you 24/7" Naomi exclaimed as Cook nodded understandably.

"I get you mate, you won't have to. I just want to have a good time. No violence I promise you" Cook assured, putting on his sweetest smile.

Naomi wasn't persuaded by this and turned to JJ.

"JJ mate, Cooks your problem tonight, you keep watch of him for me, yeah?" Naomi insisted, taking the burden of having to make sure Cook doesn't cause a riot and giving it to JJ.

JJ nodded slightly nervous that if he said no, Naomi would suddenly turn into something like the incredible hulk and eat him alive.

"I think JJ would rather be looking after Emily again" Cook chuckled as he nudged JJ.

"Yeah well that's my job so fuck off!" Naomi spat out defensively.

"Hey I said chill" Cook replied as he put his hands up to justify he didn't do anything.

"What's going on?" Emily asked as she walked over to them and entered the little gathering of the curly haired boy, blonde girl and muscular boy. The rest of the group stood a couple of feet away in their own little circle, sharing round a couple of spliffs between them.

"Nothing, your bird is just getting her knickers in a twist for no reason" Cook informed her as Naomi gave him another glare. Emily looked at her girlfriend, who was avoiding eye contact and just kept looking into the distance as if the tree was more interesting than the red headed girl.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked. Worry showed in her voice as her deep, brown eyes tried to make contact with the blonde girls blue eyes.

"Just sick of being surrounded by idiots" Naomi sighed.

"Actually my intelligence is very inferior, maybe you feel threatened by it and that is why you insult me to make yourself feel better, this is a very popular thing and why most people bully other people , %15 of people get bullied every day and I think this is very wrong and…" JJ began to ramble on.

"Come on, we will go find a club and skip out the pub drink with them lot, how does that sound?" Emily suggested.

Naomi began to feel instantly better at the thought of having Emily alone all night, despite all the people in the club it still meant there wouldn't be any Katie to pull disgusted faces or any JJ to blurt out some useless facts. Before Naomi could answer someone else replied.

"Sounds great, let's go then" Cook said excitedly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Cook it's mine and Emily's alone time" Naomi replied as she pushed him away and pulled Emily closer.

"You have had alone time with each other all day, its Cookie monster time with you ladies, the night is young so lets go get wasted!" Cook roared

Naomi didnt acknowledge what Cook had said, just blocked him out as she stared deeply at Emily's yummy lips. Emily smiled when she realise what her girlfriend was looking at, she went on her tip toes and captured a kiss off of the blondes lips.

"Really know how to make someone feel like a third wheel" Cook moaned as he watched Naomi lean in again and gently kiss Emily once more before Emily pulled back to ask him something.

"What do you mean; those guys are over there…" Emily began as she pointed over to where the rest of the gang stood, it was now empty, not any of them to be seen in sight.

"They left and I decided to stay with you guys" Cook informed them as he stood in front of Emily's pointing finger, Emily was still trying to work out how they could leave so fast, it was only a few minutes ago they stood there.

"Cook go catch up with them, you're not staying with us" Naomi shooed him away before Emily grabbed the blonde girl's hands to stop her from gesturing Cook to go away.

"Its fine, we can't leave Cook all alone" Emily sympathized as Cook stuck his bottom lip out like a child and put on his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. "He can come with us, he is your best mate Naoms, its time you start treating him like it" Emily stated.

"Fine!" Naomi sighed as she threw her hands into the air In frustration. Cook grinned like a fool.

"Cheers Naomikins, we are gonna have a right good night!" Cook declared as he galloped of towards the road. Emily dragged Naomi off, as they followed Cook into town.

**Uh Oh doesnt sound too good that Naomi has to babysit Cook again :/**

**Please reviw and tell me what you think of it so far :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**This was meant to be uploaded last night but i couldnt upload it so sorry about the delay :/ Oh right so its been a long time since i have updated this and thats because between living my life with work and family time and all that i also am writing three fan fics on the go so the updates have been slow on all of them so really sorry for that, hopefully you think this is worth the wait?**

**Just want to say big thanks to the people who reviewed this, it mean a lot and please do keep them coming, i wanna know if your still intrested with this, if you love it or hate it and your thoughts on this chapter. Oh yeah and also cheers to anyone who added this to their alerts and favourites**

**thanks! :) i think you will all enjoy this chapter- well i am hoping you do :L , so any comments on it will be appreciated!**

Chapter 19

Naomi pressed Emily against the cubicle wall, attacking her neck with kisses. Emily moaned as Naomi pressed her waist into Emily's. Naomi began to play with the button on Emily's jean as she tried to undo it, her attempts failing as her fingers shook with anticipation.

"Here let me try" Emily gasped as she undid her button.

Naomi smiled; it only lasted a couple of seconds before she leaned in and began to kiss Emily on the lips. The kiss was full of lust and want, Naomi couldn't last any loner without touching Emily's bare skins. Naomi scaled her hand underneath Emily's t-shirt, the red head gasped at the coldness of her girlfriend's hand, but it soon warmed up as it sucked the heat from her.

"Shit Emily I need you, I need to feel you" Naomi whispered, almost begging for Emily to take her top off. Emily didn't deny Naomi's request and whipped her t-shirt off. Naomi took a moment to take in the beautiful bare skin of her girlfriend, the skin she had become so well known to.

Naomi began to attack the new bare skin with her hands as she stroked them up and down, her lips once again attached to Emily's. Naomi groped Emily's breast as Emily let out a groan of pleasure. Naomi slowly moved her hand southwards; she reached the top strap of Emily's boxers as she began to slide her hand down them but froze when she heard two voices outside the toilet cubicle.

"Keep going, I'll be quiet" Emily insisted as she placed her hand on Naomi's, urging the blonde to go further.

Naomi nodded before going back to pleasuring her girlfriend, a thing she loved to do.

"I can believe there's actually a fight out there, but that guy with the sandy brown hair and big muscles was hot!" A girl's voice scoffed from the bathroom sinks.

Naomi froze again not because of the girls but because of what one of them had said. The first thing Naomi thought when she heard fight was Cook, the girl described a person with brown hair and muscles, and it had to be Cook.

"Get your shirt on" Naomi ordered, she began to worry that Cook was in deep shit, again.

"What?" Emily asked, confused that a minute ago they were about to fuck and now Naomi was acting as if she had just lost interest.

"Just put it on" Naomi insisted as she handed the blue top to Emily.

"Okay" Emily replied, not wanting to cause a disagreement between them. As soon as Emily had her shirt on Naomi stormed out the cubicle, leaving a confused Emily behind.

Naomi pushed through the crowds of chanting people. She began to look around in panic, no sight of Cook. Naomi bobbed up and down to see past the people, who were all gathered round something, obviously the fight.

"Naomi!" JJ called as he waved at her, Naomi rushed over to him.

"Why didn't you come get me?" Naomi asked with fire in her eyes, JJ was threatened by this and began to stutter.

"What? I didn't know where you were…I…I didn't think you would want to know" JJ replied, raising his voice so he could be heard above all the shouting and yelling from the crowd and music.

"Its fucking Cook, I told you to look after him, course I wanted to know!" Naomi yelled.

"I am afraid I don't understand" JJ shouted back as Naomi got even angrier.

"You, JJ was meant to look after Cook so this kind of thing didn't happen" Naomi pointed towards the gathering of people "You were meant to fucking make sure he didn't course shit!" Naomi shrieked.

"Wow this fight is amazing Naomikins!" Cook cheered as he squeezed past a couple of people and now stood in front of Naomi with a big grin on his face. Realisation hit Naomi when she worked out it wasn't Cook in the fight it was some random people she didn't even know.

"Shit!" Naomi cursed to herself for being such an idiot.

"Naomi, what the actual fuck?" Emily screeched as she pushed past Cook and JJ to see her girlfriend. "You just fucking left me in the toilets" Emily told her as if she didn't know.

"Having a bit of fun in the toilets, hey ladies" Cook guessed as he nudged Emily, provoking her even more.

"No actually we didn't get that far, Naomi fucked off" Emily snapped at Cook before resting her glare back on Naomi. Naomi felt the pressure as three sets of eyes stared at her. She also felt the sudden rush of something up her throat as she gaged and covered her mouth, running for the exit before it was too late.

"What's up with her?" Cook asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't have a clue, we best go see" Emily replied before following Cook out, Cook yelled 'move out the way' as people began to make a path for them, making it a lot easier.

Naomi finally let the putrid vomit to come pouring out of her mouth as she bent over, leaning her hand on the wall. Naomi didn't think she was as drunk as she was but her drunkenness was evident in her stability, she was having a hard time to keep balance and if it wasn't for the wall she would be straight on her arse.

"Well…well what have we got here, having a good time there?" Effy asked with a amused smirk on her face as she stood over Naomi.

"Not one of my most enjoyable moments really" Naomi replied as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Here" Effy handed her friend some water as Naomi took it gratefully. The blonde took a mouthful and swished it around her gums before spitting it out.

"God I stink of sick" Naomi gagged.

"Yeah I have to admit you don't smell like roses" Effy said bluntly as she screwed her nose up.

"Thanks Eff" Naomi sarcastically replied with a fake smile as Effy's smirk became bigger. She was entertained by her friend, who obviously already felt like shit.

"Where is everyone?" Effy asked curiously "I thought you and your girlfriend never left each other's side, wasn't that a law you set up?" Effy teased.

"I don't know but I think I am gonna be sick again" Naomi exclaimed before bending over and throwing up again.

"Nice" Effy stated as she pulled Naomi's hair back and held it out of the way.

"Cheers" Naomi whispered, not having the energy to say much more.

"Do you want to find the others now?" Effy asked the blonde girl who leant against the wall for support.

Naomi nodded before sliding down the wall, the bricks scraping her back but the pain being numbed by the alcohol. Naomi sat on the damp ground and rested her head back, looking up at the starry sky.

"You know a lot of people have probably pissed down there" Effy mentioned as she let out a small chuckle at Naomi's state.

"I don't…I don't give a fuck…fuck" Naomi slurred, feeling the full effect of the alcohol by now. Effy scoffed before crossing her arms as she felt the breeze past by her.

* * *

"Where the hell has she gone?" Emily asked as she stepped out of the club.

"I don't know, she had a quick exit thought didn't she" Cook commented as he looked around, only seeing drunken people he didn't know.

"Is that them?" JJ asked as he pointed to a blonde girl sitting down and a brunette girl hovering over her.

"We best go see, is that Effy?" Cook thought out loud as he swaggered over to the two girls.

"Alright lovely's, Naomi you look like shit" Cook commented to the blonde girl who had her eyes closed and was mumbling something no one could understand.

Emily bent down next to Naomi and lifted her chin up to check she was alright; Naomi smiled like a fool when she saw the red hair and familiar facial feature of her girlfriend through her blurry vision.

"Ems I feel shit…feel like shit" Naomi murmured.

"Yeah you stink of it too" Emily commented as she pulled her t-shirt up to cover her nose.

"Charming" Effy stated, she was amused but didn't show it this time.

"Where is your fuckwit boyfriend then?" Cook asked.

"I dont keep a tracker on him" Effy answered before walking over to Naomi and crouching down next to Emily.

"I think I saw Freddie with Panda and Thomas" JJ informed them all. Just at the mention of all three missing friends' names they appeared.

"Are you all alright? Whoa! Naomi looks wasted" Freddie cheered through laughter.

"Babes I think you're pretty wasted yourself" Effy smirked as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. Freddie smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her in closer.

"Naomi you numpty!" Panda expressed with a roar of laughter.

"Right so this guy was telling me about this club right around the corner here, they have a happy hour going on and apparently their drinks are mint!" Cook exclaimed as he got excited with just the thought of it.

"I think I should take Naomi home" Emily informed them as she looked up at Cook.

"Awww your no fun" Cook pouted as he swung his arms like an overly hyper kid.

Naomi and Emily decided to get a taxi home with JJ whilst the rest of the group headed to the bar Cook told them about.

* * *

Cook sat with a drink in his hand, he didn't know what he was drinking but it seemed to get him royally pissed. Cook had his eyes on someone, a girl; the girl was dancing with the music freely. Her arms swaying around before she brought them to her body and slowly stroked down herself. Cook found her extremely attractive, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and the sexiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. The girl wasn't aware Cook was watching, the girl didn't even have a clue. Cook would normally hint to a girl that he wanted too shag her; make flirtatious facial expression to pull the girl into his grasp. But this time Cook didn't do that, and that was because the girl was Katie fucking Fitch.

Cook tried to tell himself it was the fact that he could never get Katie that attracted him. That she was hard to get and Cook liked to play games. But for some reason his heart didn't believe this. Cook would always follow his heart, never think things through with his mind and just stepped right in.

Cook stood up and walked onto the dance floor, his head pounding as a layer of sweat spread across his face. The music went along with the beating in his head as he tried not to fall on his face because of his drunken state. He pushed the guy who was trying to dance with Katie and took over for him. Both Katie and Cook were too drunk to think anything of it so just carried on dancing together, Katie pushed her back into Cook's front seductively, turning Cook on rather a lot.

"What's going on there?" Effy wondered out loud. Freddie looked up from kissing Effy's shoulder as she sat on his knee. Freddie looked at where Effy was staring at and saw Cook and Katie dancing closely.

"I don't know babes, there off their heads just like us. Probably don't even know what they are doing" Freddie reasoned before going back to kissing Effy's neck. Effy carried on watching them for a moment, knowing people well enough to realise it wasn't just a drunken dance together, it had meaning to it, even if Katie and Cook didn't realise.

The rest of the night was a blur; everyone arrived home early hours in the morning. Everyone went straight to bed when they got in and slept till late in the afternoon.

* * *

Katie woke up with a thumping pain in her head, she shook her head to try get it out but it only increased the pain level. The bright light shone in through the window and through her eyelids, causing even more pain. She looked away from the light and turned over, trying to get back to sleep so she could just sleep through her hang over. A grunting noise besides her made her open her eyes up. A body lay beside her, covered up in the bed sheets.

"Emily?" Katie presumed, remembering something about Emily sleeping in her room. _Or was that the other night? No it must have been last night _Katie thought to herself.

"Emily wake up and go back to your own bed, I want my room back thanks" Katie grunted as she sat up. A moan of a response made Katie grab her pillow and hit the body next to her.

"Come on Emily, get out!"

"No" The person replied sleepily, it defiantly wasn't Emily.

Katie noticed it was a male's voice, she also noticed she was very naked underneath the bed sheet; she presumed her and the person next to her had no doubt fucked. Katie hoped the guy was attractive, even though she was too wasted to even know what she was doing she hoped her drunken self still had standards and picked out a hot guy to shag instead of some lonely loser who got lucky.

"Who the hell are you?" Katie sighed, too impatient to wait for the guy to wake up.

"Do you mind not shouting?" Grunted a voice, the voice was familiar and it took Katie a moment to think with her aching head. Katie's face fell victim to being scrunched up as she tried to think where she knew that voice from.

"Shit!" Katie cursed when she realised who it was, her whole face sunk as realisation hit her. Cook was the person lying next to her.

**it would be GREAT if you could review please :)! did you hate it or love it? what are your thoughts on the cliffe hanger? :P ^^^^**


End file.
